Troubles
by Tomboy.Dork
Summary: Why does Lisanna hate Lucy? Is she possibly jealous? That would explain why she's tried to kill Lucy on multiple occasions, even do something unthinkable - No, I do not have anything against Lisanna, it's just... NaLu FOREVER! I do not own Fairy Tail - I wish I did!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Rejection**

 _Hi Mamma,_

 _I told you about how I think I am falling for Natsu, right? Well, I don't think he feels the same way…_

 _I feel like I have been replaced on the team, and I…_

 _Hold on, let me explain…_

 _So, you remember Lisanna? She's Natsu's childhood friend and Mira and Elfman's younger sister. She is a take-over mage like her siblings._

 _Well, I feel like she took my place in Team Natsu and I don't really know how to feel. I have to get money for my rent but, well, Natsu has been ignoring me._

 _We_ always _do missions together, so I guess I have to be patient, right? I can't!_

 _My rent is due in a week and I need the Jewels, I guess I am gonna have to go on a job by myself._

 _Anyway, I gotta go now, Mamma._

 _Bye, love you! Xx Lucy xX_

Lucy put her pen down, reading over the letter. She would have to leave it to dry since she had to use her quill. Sighing, Lucy stood up, looking around her room. It felt… lonely and cold. Usually Lucy loved the peace and quiet of her apartment but lately, she would rather have someone, anyone in the room with her. It was too quiet.

"I guess I should pack," Lucy mumbled to herself as she walked over to her closet, pulling out her backpack and placing it on the ground. She took out some clothes and other supplies needed to go on a mission and packed them in her bag. Zipping it up, she grabbed her keys and whip, attaching them to her belt and left her apartment, locking it up behind her.

Lucy walked to the guild, ready to find a mission. As she walked in, she noticed that Natsu was actually there, by himself. Lucy stood there for a second, shocked. She hadn't seen Natsu alone for months, not since Lisanna got back from Edolas. Realizing that this was a chance to ask Natsu on a mission together, Lucy quickly walked over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

When he didn't respond, Lucy cleared her throat. Natsu jolted a bit, realizing someone was behind him. He turned around, noticing Lucy for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, hi, Lucy!" he smiled, looking up at the blonde. "Haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?"

 _He didn't call me Luce,_ Lucy thought, starting to feel glum. _And he didn't grin that dorky grin I fell for…_ "Oh, well," she started, looking down at her feet. "I've been here the whole time…"

"Really?" he mumbled, looking disinterested. "I haven't noticed."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something," Lucy started as she looked back up at Natsu, noticing how he didn't seem interested. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a job with me?"

"Why?" Natsu asked, bluntly, taking a sip from his drink.

"Why…?" Lucy repeated, looking surprised a bit. "W-well, I n-need money for r-rent this month and…"

"Can't you go by yourself?" Natsu interrupted.

"B-by myself?" Lucy stuttered, starting to tear up. "I- I mean sure, I- I just wanted to go on a m-mission with you, because w-we haven't i-in a while…"

"So?"

"Well, I wa…"

"Natsu!" a silky and familiar voice rang out through the guild hall. Turning around, Lucy saw Lisanna walking towards where she and Natsu were.

Immediately, Natsu perked up and his dorky grin was plastered over his face. "Hey, Lisanna! Where've you been, I haven't seen you for an hour!"

"I was just getting ready for the next mission we were going on with Team Natsu!" she replied, bumping into Lucy.

"S-sorry, Lisanna!" Lucy mumbled.

"You better be," Lisanna growled in reply, turning her nose up and plopping down next to Natsu. Instantly, she put on a pout and whined to Natsu. "Natsu! Lucy bumped into me!"

"Lucy, you should watch where you're going! You could've hurt Lisanna!" Natsu growled at Lucy, while the said mage gaped at Lisanna, who in turn looked at Lucy and gave an evil grin which quickly turned into a sad pout when Natsu turned back to her.

"Well then, I'll be going," Lucy mumbled to Natsu, who just ignored her.

Walking towards the missions' board, Lucy instantly began looking for a high paying job. About 10 minutes later she walked over to Mirajane who was serving Macao a drink.

"Mira-chan!" Lucy waved the barmaid over. "I want to go on this job please!"

"Be right there, Lucy!" Mira called as she gave Cana another barrel. After she did that, she walked over to Lucy, pulling out the big book that listed all the current jobs. "Can you show it to me?"

Handing over the slip of paper, Lucy watched excitedly as Mira crossed off the mission. "Going with Natsu?" she asked, looking up with a smile.

"N-no!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing a little. "He said he was busy and suggested to go on a mission alone…"

Mira smiled sympathetically as she handed the mission back to Lucy. "Well, be careful okay?"

"I will! Bye, Mira-chan!" Lucy called over her shoulder as she ran out of the guild and outside of Magnolia.

"This should be easy enough!" Lucy muttered to herself as she reached the cottage that was indicated on the flyer. "Just gotta get rid of some bandits! Piece of cake!"

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls,**

 **This is the story I have been working on. I know I said that I wouldn't upload it until I was finished, but well, it's going on for a bit longer than I thought and I already have 20 chapters!**

 **I have enough content for over 2 weeks if I uploaded everyday!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story; Troubles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Pain**

"This is so not easy!" Lucy screamed as she ran away from a bandit. She had successfully taken out all the bandits but one, obviously the leader. She was now running for her life as the offending villain was chasing her… with a sword!

"Well, what did ya think it would be, sweetie?" the bandit leader hissed, catching up to her. "Never underestimate us bandits!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Lucy yelled, skidding to a stop. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee!"

"Huh?"

"Leo!"

"It is lovely to see you again, lovely Lucy!" Leo, or Loke, exclaimed as he came out of his gate.

"Now is not the time, Loke!" Lucy squealed as the bandit threw a dagger at her, missing by a millimeter.

"Of course, Princess!" Loke replied, getting ready. Aiming at the bandit leader he yelled, "Regulus Punch!"

In an instant the bandit leader was on the ground, feigning unconsciousness.

"Good one, Loke!" Lucy shouted, jumping in joy. "You were able to one punch him!"

"Of course!" Loke exclaimed. "Anything for the lovely Lucy!"

"Thanks, Loke! You can go now!" Lucy waved to Loke, forcing his gate closed before he could continue flirting with her.

Lucy turned towards the bandit leader just as he was standing up again. Gasping Lucy reached for her whip and immediately hit the bandit with a fatal blow. But before he lost consciousness, he threw his dagger.

Frozen still, Lucy couldn't move. Only at the last second, when the dagger was about to hit her heart, did she move. The dagger imbedded itself into Lucy's chest, just missing her heart. Lucy choked, gasping for air as she pulled it out. She collapsed, but knew that she couldn't give up.

"G-got… to get… b-back…" she gasped as she stood up. Limping towards the cottage, she stumbled over everything.

Finally getting to the cottage, she knocked on the door and instantly had to lean on the wall.

"Is that you, Lucy-chan?" the old woman opened the door and instantly gasped. "Oh dear! Come in quickly!"

Lucy grunted as she stumbled inside, trying not to let the blood drip onto the gray carpet. The old woman quickly got the first-aid kit from the bathroom. After a while of bandaging and cleaning, Lucy waves goodbye as she holds onto the bag of Jewels she got. Limping back to Magnolia, Lucy started feeling dizzy.

"I-I… need to… get to the… g-guild…" she wheezed as she stumbled through the streets. Not even 10 meters from the guild door, Lucy started to fall. "J-just a… a bit… more…"

Lucy reached out to the door and grazed it with her fingers before she collapsed and everything went black.

 _Not yet…_

"Bye guys!" Natsu waved, walking backwards. "I'm gonna go home for a bit, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Natsu!" Lisanna called from her spot next to Elfman and Mira. "See you tomorrow, remember we're going on a job!"

"I know!" Natsu exclaimed, turning around. "Come on, Happy!"

"Aye, Sir!" Happy exclaimed, fish in hand.

Opening the door, Natsu is about to step out when he smells his favourite scent. Strawberries and honey. Lucy's scent. But there was something wrong, there was the faint smell of blood. Natsu's eyes widened suddenly and he looked around, frantically. Finally, he saw Lucy, her arm looking as if she were reaching for the door. She was lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood.

"Oh no!" Natsu gasped. "Luce?"

Crouching down next to Lucy, he was overcome by another smell. _Had she gone on a job?_ Natsu thought. _Now that I think about it, I can't remember anything from a few days ago._

"Natsu? Are you oka…" Happy gasped, looking down at the blonde, her hair now looking a light raspberry colour. "Lushi?"

"Happy, get Wendy and tell her to meet me in the infirmary!" Natsu whispered, not lifting his head.

When he didn't sense that Happy had moved, he looked up. Happy gasped, Natsu's eyes were green and reptile-like. "Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Save Her**

"A-aye, sir!" Happy whimpers as he flies back into the guild.

Mira looks up when she sees Happy fly back in. "What's wrong, Happy?"

"L-l-lushi!" Happy cries out as he collides into Mira. "W-wendy! Help… help Lushie!"

"What are you talking about, Happy?" Wendy exclaims, looking worriedly at the Exceed.

"Wendy!" a voice booms from the entrance.

Everyone in the guild goes dead silent as they stare in shock at Natsu. In his arms is Lucy, unconscious and hardly breathing. Natsu walks into the guild, an angry look on his face.

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy cries out, rushing towards Natsu and the injured blonde. "Come, we need to get her to the infirmary!"

Wendy and Natsu rushed Lucy into the infirmary, everyone in the guild except for one worried. Lisanna grinned as she thought about what she had told those bandits to do. It didn't really matter what happened to them, as long as Lucy died.

"Lisanna, why are you grinning like that?" Freed asked, as he saw Lisanna with what seemed to be an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, sorry," Lisanna apologized, quickly putting on her sweet girl act. "I was just daydreaming, did something happen?"

"Lucy…" Freed began, closing his eyes. "Lucy is injured."

Warren looks up from where he was sitting, fingers on his forehead like a salute, "Wendy says that Lucy was stabbed really close to the heart. If Natsu hadn't found her when he did, Wendy says that she would have a 0% survival chance. Now though, she has a 1%. It is still possible, but it is near impossible to save her."

 _Yes!_ Lisanna thought, smirking inwardly. _Now she won't get in the way of me and Natsu!_ "That's too bad," Lisanna pouted. "I really wanted to get to know her."

"I understand that you may not be as sad as the rest as us who have known her for some time, but she was really special to all of us. She was like another sister to me…" Mira whispered, trying to hold back the tears. "If she doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do…"

 _Just another reason why she needs to go_ , Lisanna thought. _She's taken my sister!_ "I'll keep you company, Mira-nee! I am your real sister."

"I-I know that, Lisanna!" Mira cried, not able to hold it back. "She was just so kind and innocent. This wouldn't have happened if Natsu had just gone on that mission with her!"

"WHAT!?" nearly everyone in the guild hall cried out. Hearing that Natsu had rejected a mission request from Lucy was like hearing that pigs could fly.

"But, that doesn't sound like Natsu at all!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Even when Lucy wants to go on missions by herself, Natsu doesn't let her!"

"Natsu must have been drugged!"

"Yeah!"

 _Oh no,_ Lisanna thought. _Keep your sad face on, make sure no one finds out you were the one who drugged Natsu_.

"Who would do that?" she asked, putting a finger on her chin and putting her thinking face on. "No one in the guild would, right?"

"N-no one!" Mira replied, tears streaming down her face. "Everyone loved Lucy!"

"Well, then," Lisanna concluded. "Maybe… maybe Natsu wanted to spend some time with someone else?"

"No, Natsu's in loooooove with Lushie!" Happy exclaimed, walking over to Lisanna and hugging her leg. "They were almost inseparable! He even slept in her bed sometimes, when he had nightmares about you and Igneel!"

"R-really?" Lisanna gawked at the little, blue cat. "Did they do… that?"

"No," Mira sighed, looking down. "Although I really want some pink-haired, brown-eyed babies running around!"

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna gasped, looking at her sister in disbelief.

"Sorry, Lisanna!" Mira cried. "I know you like Natsu, but I ship NaLu so much!"

"O-oh," Lisanna sighed. "W-warren? What does Wendy say?"

"She's on the brink of death!" Wendy sobbed, trying to heal the wound closed. "I- I'm trying my best, Natsu-san!"

"P-please, try harder!" Natsu sobbed, gripping onto Lucy's hand tighter. "I- I want my Luce b-back!"

"I know, N-natsu-san," Wendy cried, feeling dizzy. "B-but, there isn't m-much more I can do…" Wendy fell down, falling into Natsu's arms as he raced to catch her.

"I'm sorry, Wendy," he whispered, placing her on one of the spare beds. "You need to rest. It's gonna be okay, I'll just stay next to her and she'll wake up, right?"

Natsu walked back over to Lucy and sat down next to her, on the ground. "Luce, please wake up!"

"W-where am I?"

A bright light, blinding, wakes Lucy up. She is lying on the ground, in a meadow. Standing up, she looks around.

One way there is a beautiful, white gate, beckoning to Lucy. The other way, an ocean on clear, blue water, a single rowboat on the shore. Looking down, Lucy realizes she is on a small island in the middle of a shallow pond.

"You are at the gateway of Life and Death, my dear Lucy." A soft voice replies, from the side of the pond with the beautiful gate.

"W-who are you?" Lucy asks, squinting in the blinding light, that shines from behind the figure. "You sound familiar; do I know you?"

"I would hope so, darling," the voice chuckles, stepping forward a bit. Lucy gasps as she recognizes the figure. "I mean, I did bring you into this world, did I not?"

"M-mamma?"

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **The reason why I have uploaded 2 chapters in 1 day is because I have finished the story! I'm so excited.**

 **I have made an alarm on my phone for 4pm every day, to remind me to upload the next chapter. So you will get a new chapter everyday at around 4pm.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Death**

"M-mamma?" Lucy gasps, silent tears falling down her cheeks. "I-is that r-really you?"

"Yes, baby girl," Layla replies, gliding over to her daughter. "But, why are you here?"

Lucy runs towards her mother, hugging her like she had wanted to for over a decade. "I- I was on a job and I got stabbed."

"Oh honey," Layla sobbed, looking down at Lucy. "Now, you have to choose. I never wanted you to choose until you were older, but now? How old are you?"

"I- I'm 20, it's been 13 years since you died, Mamma!" Lucy sobbed into her mother's arms. "And what do you mean, I have to choose? I don't really get to choose whether I live or die right?"

"Oh, but you do!" Layla exclaimed, letting go of her daughter. "You can come with me, to heaven, or you can go back, find your true love, be with your friends and family and even create your own family!"

"B-but, I want to see you more!" Lucy whined, reaching for Layla. "I wish I could live and see you!"

"Well, there is a way…" Layla muttered, then quickly deciding against it. "No, I do not want you to resort to that! Now you have half an hour to choose. You will see what will happen if you die, but you won't have time to see what will happen in the future. When you get back, you will have to be quick and decide. I love you! Now go!"

"Mamma! Wait!" Lucy called, reaching out to her fading mother as all became black.

Weeping…

That is all Lucy can hear…

Weeping…

"Gray-sama? What happened whilst Juvia was away?" the familiar voice of the water mage called out to her beloved.

"Juvia?" Gray gasped, trying to breath. "Juvia! Oh, y-you weren't here, that… that's right! You were with Gajeel. Y-you weren't here w-when…"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried out, running towards Gray. Lucy opened her eyes and sat up. Juvia was hugging a weeping Gray. Lucy looked around, everyone was crying. Gajeel was holding Levy, who for once didn't have her head stuck in her books.

"Where is Lucy-chan and Natsu-chan, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, trying to calm down a hysterical Gray. "What is wrong, why does everyone seem sad?"

"Juvia…" a voice came. Both Juvia and Lucy turned towards the voice. It was Erza. "L-lucy, she d-died!"

 _No!_ Lucy cried. _No! I'm… I'm right here!_

"She was stabbed," Macao sobbed, holding onto Wakaba who was also crying.

"W-we c-c-c-couldn't save her in t-time!" cried Wendy, who looked as if she hadn't eaten in days if not weeks.

"What?!" Juvia cried, suddenly collapsing as Gray caught her. "L-lucy-chan c-c-can't have died! W-where is N-natsu-chan?"

"Natsu hasn't come out of his house for weeks," Lisanna sighed, looking sadder about Natsu than Lucy. Lucy started getting the feeling she had something to do with this.

Quickly, Lucy left the guild hall and ran towards Natsu's cottage. Barging in, she automatically saw Natsu, or what was Natsu. Now though, he looked… dead!

 _No!_ Lucy screamed. _No! No! NO!_ She screamed and screamed. Looking around. There was a knife in his hand.

 _Where is Happy?_ Lucy exclaimed, looking around. She couldn't find him, but saw a note on one of the tables. It read; _I have gone to stay at Carla's, everything reminds me of Lushie._

Lucy walked over to Natsu, lying down next to him as she slowly wept. _Natsu…_ she cried. _Why, Natsu! Why did you do this to yourself!_

Lucy looked at him and saw that there was a piece of paper in his hand. Gently taking it out, she unrolled it and gasped.

It was a picture of herself with hearts everywhere. On the back it said; _I love you, Luce._

 _No…_ Lucy cried out again and again. _No… No. No! No! NO! NO!_

 _"You are too late, my darling, you have died, now cross the river and be with me!"_

"NO!"

"Natsu-chan!" Wendy wept, collapsing next to Lucy. "I-I'm sorry!"

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Natsu roared, catching on fire. "She can't die! Not yet! I have to… I have to tell her…"

Slowly, Natsu calmed down, instantly braking into sobs. "I have to tell her how I feel!"

"Wendy?" Erza came in, pulling the girl out. She knew how Natsu would get and she would have to stop it before he got too out of hand. "Out you go; I will deal with this!"

"Y-yes, Erza-chan!" Wendy sobbed, rushing out of the infirmary.

"Natsu?" Erza asked, stepping closer to the salmon-haired boy.

"Go away!" he growled, starting to burn again. "Leave me ALONE!"

"I'm sorry!" she whispered as she knocked him out. Leaving him there, lying on the bed next to Lucy, she walked out. She knew Natsu wouldn't leave for at least a week.

"Luce! Please come back!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Survival**

"Ngh,"

Lucy opens her eyes, the bright light blinding her momentarily. Looking around, she realizes she is in the guild infirmary. Suddenly, she feels something on her hand. Looking down, she sees a familiar head of pink hair. Smiling, she reaches out and pats him gently.

Natsu tightens his grip on Lucy's hand, thinking someone is trying to take her away from him, when he feels the sudden jolt of a flinch… coming from the hand.

Jolting upright, Natsu looks around, confused. When his eyes land on Lucy he gasps, shocked at what he sees.

"L-luce?" he whimpers, holding her hand tighter.

"Geez, Natsu!" she groans. "You don't have to hold my hand so hard, it hurts, idiot!"

"Luce!" Natsu cries, flinging himself on her, hugging her tight. "Y-you're awake!"

"Of course, silly," she whispers, wincing slightly, causing Natsu to loosen his hold. "You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Luce, h-how?" Natsu sobs into her, breaking down again. "Y-you were d-d-dea…"

"I know," Lucy whispers, stroking his back. "I had to fight my way back! You proud of me?"

"Of course I am!" Natsu cries. "I am so glad you're back!"

"Well?" Lucy exclaimed, tightening her grip on him. "I wanted to tell you something…"

"Me, first!" Natsu interrupts, leaning back a bit, so he was looking in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, "Idontrememberanythingfromtheotherweekapparentlyyouaskedmetogoonajobwithyouandisaidnowhichiwouldneversaynotoyouasyouknowbutthenifoundyououtsidetheguildinapuddleofbloodandiwassoscaredirealizedhowifeltaboutyouandnowthatyourealiveagainicantellyouthatiloveyou! (I don't remember anything from the other week, apparently you asked me to go on a job with you and I said no, which I would never say no to you as you know, but then I found you outside the guild in a puddle of blood and I was so scared, I realized how I felt about you and now that you are alive I can tell you that I love you!)."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Lucy exclaimed, waving out her hands. "I only got like, half of that!"

"Well, the only important part really was that, I- I…" Natsu stuttered, looking away from the blonde. "I- I- I l-love y-you!"

Blushing, Lucy smiled, "I love y-you, too, Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes flashed back towards Lucy, shocked, but slowly, Natsu began to grin. Leaning down, he captured Lucy's lips with his own and they shared a passionate kiss.

"OMG! Yaassss!" a squeal sounded throughout the guild as both Natsu and Lucy parted, looking up and seeing Mira standing there. Both immediately started blushing ten shades of red.

"Mira-chan!" Lucy exclaimed, sitting up a little. "I- I didn't see you there!"

"Is that Lucy?"

"I thought she died?"

"No, that is definitely her voice!"

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy rushed into the room, launching herself at the blonde. "I- I thought I had failed. Y-you're alive!"

"Well, you did help a lot!" Lucy giggled, wiping away the little bluenettes tears.

"Lushi!" Happy cried, running in a few seconds later, also jumping onto Lucy. "I missed you! Natsu wouldn't come out! He was being mean!"

"You would have been the same if it was Carla!" Natsu whined. Happy immediately shut up, focusing on hugging the blonde.

"Luce?" Natsu grinned, looking at said girl. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Everyone in the room gasps. Lucy looks at Natsu, with a big grin on her face. "Yes!"

Cheers can be heard for miles around, all coming from the guild. Though, one person watching, was scowling at this _happy_ news.

 _I can't believe it!_ Lisanna thought. _Not only did she survive, but she took Natsu away from me!_

 _I need to get rid of her!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, before you read on to the Chapter, I just have something that I want to say...**

 **While I was looking at the new reviews for this story, I saw one that was quite... mean. I just want to say that if you don't have anything nice to say or any positive feedback that won't upset someone, please don't say anything. Sometimes, people have mental health illnesses like depression and such and comments like the one below can really upset them.**

 **Here is what the mean person said:**

"It's 2018 and you animals STILL think this is cute?! There's a reason people hate NaLu shippers, and this is fucking it! Not that you mindless savages are have the self-awareness to realize this, of course." - Chris

 **This was a review for the first chapter. I understand that some people have their own opinions, but if they are going to be rude and negative, just don't say it. That's all. If you don't like something, keep those negative vibes to yourself or at least say it in a way that won't hurt someones feelings.**

 **Anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Banished**

 _Hi Mamma,_

 _I know I haven't written to you in a while, but, well you know what happened. I saw you at the Gateway of Life and Death!_

 _After I battled my way back to life, Natsu confessed that he loved me and now we are a couple. We kissed and we have done_ that _._

 _I know it was irresponsible, but now I know that we are both serious about this relationship._

 _I feel like Lisanna is jealous of me and might do something, but I can't waste time on that!_

 _I need to tell you, I'm pregnant!_

 _Anyway, I'm going to go and tell Natsu!_

 _Bye, Mamma! Xx Lucy xX_

Standing up, Lucy packed away the letter, putting it in the box that is filled with letters to Layla.

"I miss you, Mamma," she whispers to no one in particular. It has been a few weeks since Lucy woke up from her near death experience and she now has a scar in the middle of her chest. Natsu had been coming over nearly every day and honestly, Lucy loved it!

Now, walking to the guild, she has a little skip in her step. Reaching the doors, she throws them open, yelling out, "I'm here!"

Looking around, she notices that everyone is glaring at her. Instantly getting nervous, Lucy walks over to where Natsu is.

"N-natsu?" she mutters, nervously. "Why is everyone glaring at me?"

"How could you," he growls, glaring at her. Taken back, Lucy steps back away from her boyfriend. "How could you hurt Lisanna!"

"I-I… I didn't!" Lucy stutters, looking left and right. Everyone in the guild hall is glaring at her. "I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Bull shit!" Natsu barks, stepping closer to Lucy, stalking her like a wolf would his prey. "Lisanna said that you beat her up and burned her house down! Lisanna wouldn't lie!"

"B-but… Natsu…" Lucy cries out, backing away from him. "I would never do that… y-you know… you know that I-I wouldn't…"

"I don't think I know you at all, _Lucy_!" he growls, emphasizing her name. "Why don't you get out! Go get stabbed again!"

Lucy gasps, tears streaming down her face as she turns and runs out of the guild. She saw Levy out of the corner of her eye, seeming to break out of a trance. Instantly, she runs after Lucy, chasing her.

"Lu-chan!" she cries, catching up to the panting blonde. "Lu-chan! I know what happened! It wasn't you!"

Lucy stops in her tracks, turning around. "W-what?" she asks, gasping for breath. Suddenly feeling sick, she rushes over to a bush and empties out her stomach.

"Lu-chan?!" Levy gasps, rushing towards her best friend. "Are you alright?"

Lifting her head, Lucy nods, wiping her mouth. Nodding her head, she gasps for breath.

"It was Lisanna!" Levy exclaims, rubbing Lucy's back. "Lisanna must have drugged everyone. I only snapped out of it when I heard what Natsu said, you know he would never say that, and he trusts you more than anyone!"

"I know," Lucy whimpers, touching her mid-section she looks up at Levy. "It's just, I'm emotional at the moment…"

Levy gasps, piecing things together, "Are you pregnant?!"

All Lucy does is nod her head, looking down. "I don't know what to do, Levy! I will need money and food, but if I'm not allowed to go to the guild, then I won't be able to get missions!"

"Don't worry, you can stay at my house," Levy exclaims.

"But, don't you live in Fairy Hills?"

"Not that house, silly!" Levy giggles. "I have a house in another town. It should have enough space for you and your little rascal and there is enough food to last a long time, and I can bring you some Jewels every now and then!"

"Are you sure?" Lucy asks, whimpering. "I don't want to be a burden."

"Don't worry," Levy exclaims, patting Lucy on the shoulder. "You can pay me back by writing your story!"

Lucy giggles. "Okay, Levy, lead the way!"

"Ok, let me just get the keys! I'll meet you at the train station, you may want to pack a bag!"

"Okay, see you there!"

And with that, Lucy was banished from the guild, but thanks to her best friend, Levy, she was going to be able to survive.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading and thanks to those who leave nice and supportive reviews. I am glad that a lot of you are enjoying my story!**

 **If this keeps on going I may even upload 2 chapters a day. ;D**

 **I know this chapter is early, but I am sure a lot of you would like that, I certainly would if it was something that I enjoyed reading. Anyway, happy reading!**

 **Bye! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Possessed**

4 years have passed since Lucy was banished from Fairy Tail. Levy has kept her word and helped Lucy survive.

Levy had told the guild she was going on a mission alone when really she was staying with Lucy. This was in her last month of pregnancy and Lucy was big. It was a big surprise when she had twins. 2 girls.

Nashi, had pink hair like her father, it was straight like her mother with a few spikes on top of her head. Her brown eyes were big and round like her mother and her style was like her father. She was born first and had her father's powers.

Luna, with blonde straight hair, had her father's obsidian eyes. She was clothes like her mother and was unique. She had celestial magic, but also dragon slaying magic.

Both were best friends and enjoyed reading and writing like their mother, but Nashi was just as energetic as her father, Natsu.

Lucy had to ask Levy to put a protection barrier around the house because one day she was walking around the village and someone tried to kidnap her, luckily Loke was with her at the time and quickly disposed of the fiend.

Levy hadn't come in some time and the blonde has a feeling that a certain iron dragon slayer has something to do with it. Last time Lucy saw Levy; she was looking a little bigger than usual.

Lucy was just walking around the town, when she suddenly saw a familiar group of people. Looking closer she noticed, to her surprise, that it was indeed, Team Natsu. Erza, Gray, Lisanna, Natsu and Happy were all walking towards her. Standing still, she gaped at the oncoming team.

Suddenly, Lucy was knocked over from behind, nearly falling on the ground. Feeling dizzy, she straightened and continued to stare at the group. They had noticed her and now were all glaring at her. Lisanna smirked, Natsu growled, Gray tsked and Erza just stared. They all still seemed to hate her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, annoyed that they _had_ to show up while she was out.

"We're on a job, why else would we come here?" Lisanna sneered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I live here!" Lucy barked, glaring at Lisanna. "Ever since you drugged my friends, Levy has been helping me!"

"What!?" Lisanna gasped, obviously not expecting that answer. _Levy's not under my control?_

"Yeah," Lucy smirked, happy that Lisanna seemed shocked, though she was starting to see dots in her vision. "And I have had to look after my…"

Suddenly, Lucy collapsed, in the middle of the street.

"Lu-chan!" Levy gasped. She had just come to help the girl, when she saw her collapse in front of Team Natsu. Running over to the girl, she attempted to pick her up, though it wasn't easy due to her big mid-section. "Lu-chan, come on, wake up!"

"Why are you helping her?" Natsu growled, putting an arm around Lisanna. "She accused Lisanna of drugging us!"

"Because she did!" Levy cried out. "And she has kids!"

Shocked, Erza and Gray rushed towards Lucy and Levy, carrying Lucy.

"We will bring her back to the guild to get healed," Erza explained, looking at her team and Levy. "Then she can explain everything."

"Fine," Natsu groaned, turning with Lisanna in his arms. "I still don't trust her!"

"Yeah, best not to." Lisanna chuckled, an evil look on her face. "Isn't that right, Natsu?"

Looking dead, Natsu looked down at Lisanna, a smile not reaching his eyes plastered on his face. "That's right, Lisanna." He said, robot-liike.

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **I am so happy that you are still continuing to support me and I have decided on something;**

 **I am going to be uploading 2 chapters every day!**

 **This is because;**

 **1\. I really want to have this whole story uploaded already, even I am excited for the ending (I already know it but still)**

 **2\. You guys have been giving me so much positive feedback that I want you to have a reward for being so nice XD**

 **Anyway, I hope y'all excited for 2 chapters every day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Kidnapped**

"Ahh!"

"Lu-chan!" Levy gasps, sitting up from her seat next to her best friend. "You're awake!"

"Levy?" Lucy gasps, looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're at the guild infirmary," Levy explains, looking down. "You were talking to Team Natsu when you suddenly collapsed. I was coming to give you some Jewels when I saw you collapse. Erza and Gray carried you here."

"Where is Luna and Nashi!?" Lucy gasped, looking around for her children. Standing up, she stumbled to the door. "Where are my children?!"

"Loke and Virgo brought them here," Levy sighed, standing up as well. "They also brought a pack, but they're not here now."

Opening the door, Lucy rushed out into the guild. Gasping, she skidded to a stop as she saw Natsu manhandling them.

"Put my children down!" Lucy shrieked, rushing towards him. "Put them down this instance!"

Natsu looked at her and Lucy gasped, he looked dead inside. His eyes didn't have a shine and he looked like he was being controlled.

"How did you get children?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the side. "They must be adopted."

"They are not adopted, idiot!" Lucy screamed, reaching up for her children. "Give them to me now! You can't handle children like that!"

Dropping the kids, Natsu turns and walks away. Lucy picks up her crying children and shushes them. When they calmed down, Lucy turns and glares at Natsu who is now next to a smirking Lisanna. Everyone else in the guild has tears in their eyes.

"L-lucy?" Wendy asks, tears streaming down her face. "Where have you been?"

"Well," Lucy explains, standing up and walking her children over to where Wendy was sitting. "Ever since you guys banished me from Fairy Tail, I have been staying at Levy's house. Not Fairy Hills, it is in another town not that far away."

"We never banished you!" Erza responded, looking at Lucy in surprise. "One day you were here and the next day you were gone!"

"Oh, well," Lucy stumbled on her words. She had forgotten that Lisanna drugged them. "Why don't you explain, Lisanna?"

Lisanna looked shocked at Lucy's harsh words, suddenly realizing that she was cornered, she hid behind Natsu, "I don't know what you're talking about! Natsu, tell her to leave me alone!"

"Leave Lisanna alone!" Natsu spoke robotically.

"Well," Lucy smirked. "That should be enough proof that Lisanna controlled all of you!"

Suddenly, Natsu threw a fireball at Lucy, who barely had time to dodge. Glaring, Lucy picked up her children and walked to the door.

"Obviously," Lucy started, glaring at Lisanna. "I am not wanted here!"

With that, she walked out the door, everyone shocked at her confession. They all turned to Lisanna and Natsu. Everyone was shocked that Natsu had tried to harm Lucy and they started to piece together what had happened.

"Lisanna?" Gray said, looking at the white-haired mage. "Did you drug us?"

"N-no…" Lisanna stuttered, looking around. Everyone was looking at her suspiciously and Lisanna started to lose her hold on the string that was controlling Natsu. She held on tight by the end of the string.

"Lucy's probably lying!" she screamed, rushing out. _I need to make a phone call_.

Outside of Magnolia, Lucy was setting up camp for the night. Luna and Nashi were playing nearby, trying out their magic. Lucy suddenly felt an evil presence and looked around. She shivered, though it wasn't cold. Suddenly, a pain went through her head and she blacked out.

"M-mamma!" Luna cried. She was just coming back to check on her mother when she saw her faint and disappear. Luna ran back to Nashi and screamed. "Mamma was taken!"

"Well, we need to help her!" Nashi cried, grabbing onto her sisters' hand. "Come on, let's go back and find Levy-Chan!"

"Okay," Luna replied as they ran back to Fairy Tail. When they reached the door, it took both of them to push it open.

"Help! Help! Levy-chan!" Luna cried out, looking around for the blue-haired bookworm. "Mamma was kidnapped!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Back In Business**

"What?" Levy cried, rushing towards the two girls. "Tell me what happened!"

"Luna was going back to Mamma," Nashi started explaining. "She was setting up camp in the forest just outside of Magnowia and then…"

"She fainted and disappeared!" Luna finished, holding onto both Nashi and Levy. "I want Mamma!"

"I want Mamma, too!" Nashi cried, holding onto Levy.

"Okay, we'll get someone to go look for her!" Levy promised, patting the twins.

"It's probably a trick!" Natsu yelled, sitting at the bar, alone. "Lucy probably just wants attention!"

"That's not true!" Luna sobs, glaring at Natsu. "Mamma isn't like that! Mamma is nice and cares about all of you, but you banished her!"

"Yeah!" Nashi growled, heating up. "You don't get to talk about my Mamma like that!"

Instantly after saying that, Nashi threw a fire ball at Natsu, hitting him in the head. Everyone gasps as they realize who the father of these two would be. Natsu, lying on the ground now, starts to shiver and shake.

"Are you okay, mister?" Luna asked, running towards him. "I'm sorry about my sister. Nashi has some anger problems. But you should know better than to talk bad about our Mamma!"

"Her name is Nashi?" Natsu asks, sitting up. The sparkle in his eyes is back. "W-what happened?"

"Mamma said you might not remember," Luna explains, looking at Natsu. "Someone named Lisanna drugged all of her friends and her boyfriend, who is our Daddy, and Auntie Levy helped her. This Lisanna was really mean to Mamma and tricked you all into thinking Mamma hurt her."

"So, that is what happened?" Gray asked, looking at the twins. "That means Lucy really was kidnapped!"

"Yeah! Where is Lisanna anyway?" Erza asked, looking around. "She was here not too long ago."

"Lisanna must have been the one who kidnapped Mamma!" Luna cried, not being able to hold it back anymore. "Celestial Dragon Roar!"

A bright light filled the guild, stars and planets and galaxies swirled towards a wall and completely destroyed it.

"I'm sorry!" Luna gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I- I didn't mean to!"

"Luna!" Nashi cried out, running over to her twin. "Are you okay? That was really powerful! You know not to use that magic; people could come find us!"

"I'm sorry!" Luna cried.

"Definitely Natsu's children," a whisper came from behind the bar. Luna and Nashi looked up and saw Mira.

"You must be Mira-Chan! Mamma really likes you and talks about you a lot!" Nashi exclaims. "And Mamma says that Natsu is our Daddy, but we don't know what he looks like. Mamma said he is a fire dragon slayer like me!"

"I'm Natsu," the salmon-haired mage exclaimed, looking at the twins. "That would make me…"

"Daddy!" Luna and Nashi cried out, jumping onto Natsu. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"I can definitely see the resemblance and their personalities are on point." Wendy exclaimed, watching the interaction.

Suddenly, Luna stopped, jumping down and running to the middle of the guild. "We need to find Mamma!"

"Alright!" Natsu shouted, his usual grin back on his face. "Let's find my girlfriend!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Tortured**

"Stop!" Lucy cries, pleading her captor. "Please stop!"

"I will…" he answers, chuckling at the blonde. "Once you do as I say! Open the gate to the Heavens and I will let you go!"

"No, I can't!" Lucy sobs, her body burning from all the gashes and bruises. "I don't know how!"

"Just do it!" he growled. "I know you were researching it! If you ever want to see your little angels again, I suggest you do it!"

"No!"

"Fine, the hard way it is!" he chuckles, cracking his whip on the ground as he steps closer to Lucy.

"This way! I can smell her!" Natsu yells out to everyone behind him. "She's this way!"

"Mamma!" Luna cries, racing towards the big building they found in the forest. "Mamma's in there! I can smell her too!"

"Luna, be careful!" Nashi calls out to her sister. "We don't know if this place is booby-trapped!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaims as he flies above them. "I will scout out ahead!"

"Thank you, Happy!" Erza calls, grabbing Natsu and Luna. "You two cannot just rush into things. I guess it is like Father like daughter!"

"Miss Erza?" Nashi whispers, tugging on the re-quip mages leg. "Can you teach me to re-quip? I think it is really cool!"

"I would be happy too, Little Nashi!" Erza coos, dropping Natsu and Luna. "Once we find your Mamma, we can go back and I can start teaching you, ok?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Nashi exclaims, saluting to Erza, who in turn, chuckles.

"Mamma!" Luna shouts, using her ultra-sonic voice to shout. "Mamma! Where are you!?"

"Luna!" Nashi cried out, covering her ears. All the others do so too. "Don't use your ultra-sonic voice unless we have the ear things, remember?!"

"S-sorry, Nashi!" Luna cries, tearing up. "I didn't mean too!"

"Luna!" a voice cries out. "Luna! Stay away!"

Happy comes flying back, quickly explaining. "Lushi is on the top floor, but she looks bad!"

"I'm coming, Luce!" Natsu shouts, running towards the entrance.

 _Was that Natsu?_ Lucy thinks.

"Oh? It seems your friends are here to save you!" the man said, looking out the window. "Better make sure you're not awake!"

The man leaps forward, cracking his whip against Lucy, making her cry out in pain. He continues doing so until the door bursts open.

"Luce!"

Lucy opens her eyes slightly, her vision blurry. All she sees is a figure, with a familiar mop of pink hair.

"N-natsu…?" she whispers before falling unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Twin Kidnapper**

"Mamma?"

Lucy opens her eyes, squinting when a bright light threatens to blind her. Looking around she sees her daughters and… Natsu?

Sitting up a bit too quickly, Lucy moans, holding her head.

"Luce, not so quickly!" Natsu exclaims, rushing to her side. "You've been in a coma for 2 months!"

"I- what?" Lucy groans, trying to remember. All she was able to remember was being tortured, someone trying to make her open the Gate to the Heavens.

"Mamma!" Luna cries, jumping onto the blonde. "Mamma! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, Luna!" Lucy chuckles, hugging the little blonde. "Where's your sister?"

"She's learning how to re-quip with Miss Erza," Luna explains, tears flowing down her face. "She comes in every day, but she wants to be able to protect you better!"

"That's good," Lucy nods, looking around. "Have you been eating? I know how you get when you're worried!"

"Auntie Levy's been making me eat!" Luna pouts, crossing her arms over her little chest. "But good news! We found Daddy!"

Surprised, Lucy looks up at Natsu, instantly blushing and looking away. "Daddy is with Lisanna now, Luna." She whispers.

"No, Luce!" Natsu exclaims, sitting next to the blonde on the bed. Reaching over, he kisses her on the forehead. "Lisanna was controlling me, I've ended it with her! I'm so sorry for anything I did, I don't remember any of it!"

"That's ok," she says, smiling. "I really need to get out right now."

Standing up, Lucy wobbles a little before finding her balance. Grabbing Luna in one hand, she walks to the door. When she feels someone grab her other hand, she looks up and sees Natsu with his dorky grin looking down at her. He opens the door and just as they step out, everyone starts cheering.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" everyone shouts in joy, rushing towards the startled blonde.

"Mamma!" Nashi cries out, running towards her mother. "Look what I can do!"

Concentrating, Nashi re-quips into a set of armor. A small pink dress made of silk is covered by an iron chest-plate. Leather boots cover her pink-heart stockings. A headband made of what looks like flames is on her pink head. In her hand she holds a wooden sword.

"Good job, Nashi!" Lucy exclaims, congratulating her daughter. Placing Luna next to her sister, the blonde looks around. "Where's Lisanna?"

"I-I'm right here," the small voice of Lisanna calls out from in the crowd. Pushing her way through, she stands a few feet away. Lucy pulls her children behind her while Natsu puts an arm in front of her.

"I-I'm really sorry!" Lisanna cries, falling to her knees. Everyone looks at her, shocked. "I- I thought… that if I got rid of you, people would notice me again, but then that didn't happen, so I drugged everyone's drinks! I'm sorry! I just felt lonely and like no one cared for me!"

Mira comes up, patting her sister on the back. "It's ok, Lisanna! I'll always be here for you!"

"Lisanna," Lucy begins, looking down at the youngest Strauss sibling. "I forgive you!"

"But, Luce…" Natsu starts, but as soon as he sees Lucy's face he quietens down.

"I understand how you feel," Lucy explains, walking towards Lisanna. "When you first came back to Earthland, I felt abandoned. Everyone was gushing over you and they all loved you! I felt like I was replaced."

"Luce…" Natsu whispers, tears in the corners of his eyes. He walks up to Lucy and hugs her from behind.

"It's ok," Lucy smiles, looking at Natsu and then everyone else. "Levy, I may need to get my stuff from your house, I think I want to move back home!"

"Ok, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. "I'm still expect the book to be published next week! I want a copy for the baby shower!"

"Yes, Levy!" Lucy chuckled, looking around. "Now, I'm going to go home, I need to make sure it isn't rented out by someone else."

"Lu-chan, I have been paying your rent!"

"Levy! You didn't have to!" Lucy gasped, looking at her best friend.

"I did! I knew you were going to come back! Though, there is quite a bit of mail…"

"Well I guess I will go through that then," Lucy smiled, holding out her hands for her daughters. "Come on Luna and Nashi, let's go set up a place for you two to sleep!"

"Coming Mamma!" the twins yelled in unison.

A knock on the door interrupts Lucy as she is going through her mail.

"Coming!" she calls, motioning for her Luna and Nashi to stay where they were watching T.V. Opening the door, Lucy is surprised when Lisanna is standing there. "Lisanna? What a surprise, come in!"

"Thank you, _Lucy_!" Lisanna snarls, barging through. Before Lucy could even shut the door, she hears Luna and Nashi crying.

"Luna? Nashi?" Lucy cries out, running towards the lounge room. "What's wro…"

Gasping, Lucy watches as Lisanna holds Luna and Nashi by the hair, grinning evily.

"Never let an enemy in your house, Lucy!" she growls, looking at the blonde. "This could happen."

"Put my children down!" Lucy cries out, running towards Lisanna.

"Ok," she says as she drops the two girls on the ground. Almost immediately after, she transforms into her Cheetah Soul Take Over. Swiping at Lucy, she knocks the blonde out.

"Not very strong now are we?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Not Yet**

"Where's Lisanna?" Lucy cries as she rushes into the guild. "Where did she take my girls?"

"Lisanna is right here, Lucy," Freed exclaims, pointing to a stiff looking Lisanna. "She hasn't talked much, though."

"That's not Lisanna!" Lucy cries as she frantically searches the guild hall. "Lisanna took Luna and Nashi, she knocked me out and kidnapped them!"

"Not possible," Mira announced. "Lisanna has been here the whole time. The only time she was out of my sight was when she went to the bathroom."

"Why do you not believe me?!" Lucy sobbed, turning around. "Fine, I'll find them without your help!"

With that, Lucy runs out, unaware that a certain dragon slayer was following her.

 _I already knew that wasn't Lisanna_ , Natsu thought as he crept, following Luce. _I need to be as quiet as a ninja (nin, nin) and follow Luce so I can help her!_

With that, Lucy, along with Natsu, went to find their children.

"Finally!" Lucy cried out. "I found it!"

Lucy was now standing outside of a small cottage. Walking to the door, she opened it, trying but failing to stop it from creaking.

 _I need to find them_ , she thought to herself. _I can't believe I fell for Lisanna's tricks again!_

Quickly finding a bookshelf, Lucy started pulling the books out, trying to find a secret passageway. Pulling out the last book, she finally heard the creaking of gears turning. Slowly, the bookshelf opened and revealed a secret tunnel leading down under the house.

Quietly creeping down the stairs, Lucy followed the tunnel until she found a room. Inside the room she found another door, but it was locked.

Leaving the room, Lucy looked around for a key. Traveling deeper into the tunnel, Lucy saw lots of doors. Opening each and every one of them, she found what looked to be an underground house…

Lucy searched each room thoroughly until finally, she found a key. Running back to the first room she found, she unlocked the door and found, much to her dismay, her children, injured and unconscious.

"Luna! Nashi!" Lucy cried out, collapsing next to them. She picked up the two girls and was about to leave when she was knocked on the head, hard enough for her to black out.

"No… not now…!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Betrayal**

"Luce!"

Lucy wakes up with a start, hearing Natsu's voice. Sitting up she looks around. Noticing the door, she remembers where she is. Crawling over to the door, she knocks on it.

"Luce, was that you?" she hears his voice again and chokes back a sob of joy.

"Y-yes," she whispers, looking around seeing her two daughters on the ground not too far away.

"I need the key; do you have it?" he whispers to her. "Slide it under the door."

"Okay," she whispers back, finding the key and doing as told.

"Hold on, I'll get you out in a second!" he exclaims. Lucy hears the lock jiggle and then click, indicating that the door was now unlocked.

Crawling over to Luna and Nashi, Lucy picks them up, hugging them to her chest. Natsu opens the door and motions for Lucy to follow him.

Lucy stands up and they walk out, Natsu following behind her. Quietly, they creep out, but just as they are leaving the cottage…

"Where do you think you're going?" a nasty voice called out.

Turning around, Lucy saw Lisanna and 2 big men standing there. Gasping, Lucy held onto her children and yells out. "Gate of the Clock, I open thee! Horologium!"

"Horologium! Please protect Luna and Nashi!" Lucy calls out, placing her children inside the glass case.

"Yes, Lucy-sama," Horologium replies.

"You can summon spirits without touching their keys?!" Lisanna shrieks, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah," Lucy smirks, glaring at Lisanna. "I can also summon more than one!"

"Wha-!"

"Gate of the Wolf, I open thee! Lupus!"

A wolf appears, its snow white fur glistening in the moon light. "You summoned me, Lucy-sama!" it exclaimed, prancing around Lucy like a puppy that is happy to see its owner.

"Yeah, can you help me take out these bad guys, Lupus?" Lucy asked, petting the spirit on the head. "Then you can help me with Luna. I'll summon Aries and Leo to help you, okay?"

"Aye, Lucy-sama!" Lupus yipped happily.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo!"

"Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!"

"Hello, little one," Aries whispers, leaning down to pet Lupus. "How have you been?"

"Hey, Aries didn't apologize!" Natsu whispered in Lucy's ear.

"That's because whenever Lupus is around, it calms the spirits," Lucy explains, looking at Lupus and Aries. "Loke, Aries and Lupus, I need your help."

"Anything for you, Lucy dear!" Loke swooned. Aries immediately hit him on the head. "S-sorry, Aries!"

"Um, hello," Lisanna sighed, looking at the group curiously. "I thought we were going to fight, not show off!"

"I'm sorry, Lisanna," Lucy chuckled. "I completely forgot you were here."

"How dare you!" Lisanna barks, looking at the two men behind her she orders. "Destroy them!"

"Yes, ma'am!" they reply automatically. "Destroy! Destroy!"

"Okay guys, lets fight!" Lucy yells, pulling out her whip. "They took Luna and Nashi and hurt them. These guys will pay!"

"Ready, Lupus?" Loke asks, looking down at the wolf. "Remember that trick we were practicing? This is the time to use it!"

"Okay, Mr. Leo!" Lupus barks happily. "Regulus, wolf kick!"

"Regulus Punch!"

"Wool Wall!"

All at once, the three spirit's attacks hit their mark. The big men were now knocked out and trapped in a big woolen cage. Lisanna stared, shocked as the two best fighters she could find were captured in less than 30 seconds.

"Lisanna, is there anything you want to say before we beat you?" Lucy askes, looking at the Take Over mage.

"Go die in a hole!" Lisanna spat, turning into her Cheetah Take Over. "Rot in hell!"

Lisanna rushed at Lucy, faster than the human eye could see. She reached Lucy and drew back her hand to attack when Natsu leapt in front of Lucy, hands ablaze, punching Lisanna in the chin. With that, Lisanna rolled on the ground, knocked out.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, hugging said man.

"No problem, Luce!" Natsu replied, grinning. "You've gotten strong!"

"Well, there were some people who were trying to kidnap me a few years ago, so I had to train," Lucy explained, looking at her spirits. "And I got some new keys, isn't that right, Lupus?"

"Aye, Lucy-sama!" Lupus yapped, running up and licking Lucy in the face. "Can I see Luna-chan now?"

"'I'm right here!' she exclaims, happily," Horologium stated as he comes out from behind a tree.

"Horo!" Lupus barked, running towards the big clock. "Hi, hi, hi!"

"Hello there, little Lupus!" Horologium exclaimed. "Would you like to speak to Luna?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Horologium opened up the glass door, letting Luna and Nashi climb out. Lupus immediately ran towards Luna and began circling her excitedly.

"I have to go now, Lucy-sama!" Horologium exclaimed before disappearing.

"We do too, Lucy," Loke exclaimed, holding Aries. "Call whenever you need to!"

"Okay, Loke," Lucy waved. "Bye Aries, bye Loke!"

With that, Loke and Aries disappeared in a sparkle of pink and gold glitter.

"Come on you three," Lucy exclaimed, looking at Lupus, Luna and Nashi. "We have to go back to the guild!"

"Yes, Mamma!" Nashi and Luna called out. "Lupus, come on!"

"Aye, Lucy-sama, Luna-sama, Nashi-sama!"

Lucy picked up Lisanna, carrying her, with the help of Natsu, to the guild. When they arrived, they took her to the infirmary and waited for her to wake up. Walking out of the infirmary, Natsu and Lucy sat down.

"I'm so glad that this is all over!" Lucy whined, leaning on Natsu. "I'm so tired!"

"Well, there's one more thing we need to do, that is, if you say yes," Natsu exclaimed, looking down at Lucy lovingly. "Will you move in with me?"

Lucy sat up straight, looking at Natsu in shock. "But, your house isn't that big…"

"We can renovate it!" Natsu replied, grinning. "We can draw the blueprints and then get the guild to help build it!"

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered, looking at him. "That… that's a great idea!"

"When do you want to start?" Natsu asked, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders.

"Why not right now?" Lucy answered, pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil. "The sooner we get the blueprint done the sooner we can start! We don't need to train to build because we've re-built the guild like a million times!"

"Yeah," Natsu exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head with his unoccupied hand. "We have, and we have lots of mages that can help too, like Laki who can help with the wood."

"You're right," Lucy exclaimed. "Now come on, unless you want me to design the whole house, you need to focus too."

"Aye, Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"Lisanna!" Mira called, as she saw her younger sister trying to sneak out. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing, Mira-nee!" Lisanna called back, turning to walk over to her sister. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm making sure you don't run off before Master can talk to you," Mira replied, eyeing her sister. "And don't call me Mira-nee! I don't have a sister who would kidnap two children!"

"B-but, Mira-nee!" Lisanna whined.

"Lisanna Strauss!" a big voice boomed, everyone in the guild became quiet as they watched the short man walk over to the youngest Strauss sibling. "I have reason to believe that not only did you kidnap Lucy's two little girls, but you also drugged us, controlled us, sent someone to kidnap Lucy, ordered those bandits from the first incident to stab Lucy, burnt your own house down and injured yourself just to banish Lucy. For this, I would assume you know the punishment, no?"

"M-master!" Lisanna cried out, tears flowing from her face. "Y-you wouldn't, M-master, p-please no!"

"You are a very good actor, Lisanna," Makarov stated, closing his eyes. "But I am afraid that I will have to banish you, not only from Fairy Tail, but from Magnolia!"

"No!" Lisanna shouted.

"Leave this guild now!" Makarov boomed, starting to grow. "Before I send you out myself!"

Lisanna runs out, crying into her hands. As she reaches the edge of town she turns around, grinning. "This isn't the end, Fairy Tail!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - A New House**

Lucy and Natsu had finished the blueprints for their new house. It has 3 floors, not included the attic and basement. The front yard has a Veranda and a Picnic Area. There is a path going done to the village and around the house. Out the back, there is another Veranda and picnic area, but there is also a pond and playground for the kids. There will also be a tree house in the back yard.

On the first floor there is a bathroom and kitchen with all the best appliances. The lounge room has a T.V. and 2 sofas. There is a little area for the kids to play in. There are stairs down to the basement which has 3 rooms; the Training Room, the Safe Room and the Treasure Room. The training room has enchantments that will allow them to practice their magic without destroying the house. The safe room is a hidden room that no one except Lucy, Natsu and their children will be able to find or open, this protects them from danger. The treasure room will hold all the valuable items such as Jewels and Keys, anything important.

The second floor also has a bathroom. There is also a guest bedroom for if anyone in the guild or other family need a place to stay. There will be a library/study for Lucy. In the library, there will be a sofa for any family reading. Also on this floor will be the kid's playroom, with all their toys and stuff. Next to the stairs, there will be a balcony that looks down on the lounge room and Happy will have a little area supported by beams so he can go there when he needs time to himself.

On the third floor will be where all the bedrooms are. Another bathroom is next to the stairs. The master bedroom will have a glass wall with the perfect view of Magnolia. It will have a T.V. and couch along with an en suite. The twin's bedroom will be next door and it will have a door to the Master bedroom. On the other side of the Master bedroom will be the nursery, if they decide to have any more children. There are also 3 spare rooms for any more kids or guests.

The attic is just storage, where they keep anything they can't fit. All the bedrooms will have walk-in-robes and the whole house will have an enchantment that will make it so it cannot be destroyed by any magic or weapon.

"Natsu, I'm happy with this," Lucy exclaimed, looking at the blueprints. "Do you think it's too much?"

"Nah, Luce!" Natsu replied, grinning down at her. "It's perfect!"

"Well, then," Lucy started as she stood up. "Let's get building!"

"Hey guys," Natsu shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the guild. "Come help us build our new house!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted, gathering around the table that Natsu and Lucy are sitting at.

"Everyone will have a role, so bear with us as I call out everyone's role!" Lucy shouted.

"So, we have the Team 1; Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Taurus and Gemini." Lucy starts.

"Team 2; Gajeel, Levy, Laki, Droy, Reedus and Juvia."

"Team 3; Mira, Kinana, Evergreen and Gemini."

"Team 4; Warren, Jet and Virgo."

"Team 5; Erza, Elfman, Bixlow, Cana, Laxus, Virgo and Gemini."

"Team 6; Alzack, Bisca, Nab, Max, Wakaba, Macao and Sagittarius."

"Team 7; Pantherlily, Happy, Carla and Jet."

"Team 8; Romeo, Wendy, Aries and Lyra."

"Team 9; Freed, Levy and Gemini."

"And Team 10; Loke, Capricorn, Plue and Lupus."

"Now to tell you what the teams are doing." Natsu called out. "Everyone get into your Teams and once you've done that, we will call out the roles!"

Everyone immediately began going towards the people in their groups, apart from the spirits of course. Once that was done, Lucy called out each spirit that was to help. Lucy told them which teams they were in and they went their ways, apart from Gemini and Virgo, who stayed with Lucy because they had multiple roles.

"Okay, now Luce," Natsu started. "Will call out your roles. Once you have gotten your role, you should immediately start your job." Natsu then walked over to where Team 1 was.

"Okay so, Team 1," Lucy took a sip of water and started explaining again. "Team 1 will be destroying the current house on the hill. This needs to be done quickly so we can start building soon. Gemini, can you transform into Taurus and help. Team 1 can go!" Natsu, Gray, Gildarts, Taurus and Gemini, as Taurus, left.

"Team 2, you guys are to produce and collect materials for the house. I have a list here that has all the materials and how many. You can go." Laki collects the list from Lucy before following the rest of the Team out of the building.

"Team 3, you are to prepare and serve the food and drinks. We will need enough for everyone; Gemini will come help once they are done demolishing the house. You may leave." Mirajane, Kinana and Evergreen all headed towards the kitchen to start preparing.

"Team 4, you are communicators. You will come with me so I can give orders and you can deliver. I need you to stay with me so why don't you all sit down for now, I will come over to you once I am done here. Virgo you stay here for now. You can go." Warren and Jet went to sit at a table, while Virgo sat down next to Lucy, her chains dangling.

"Team 5, you are the builders. You can stay here for now as well. When others are done with their jobs they will also come and help you, so don't worry too much about doing your job on your own. For now, rest up, you are going to need it. You can go." Everyone in team 5 went to sit at a table, talking about how exciting it is going to be.

"Team 6, you are guards. You will be making sure no enemies enter the city or try to interfere, unfortunately, this also includes Lisanna. I have a map here that shows where you will all be. Come study it and set up camp. You can go." Team 6 gathered around the table, looking at where they were positioned, once they did that, they all left for their areas.

"Team 7, transportation. You will help everyone get around. This is important because we want to do this as quickly as possible. You can rest for now, but as soon as we need you, you will have to be up and at 'em. You can go!" The exceeds went over to the bar, talking.

"Team 8, healers. Encase anyone is injured while building, we will need you. We need everyone in perfect condition so you guys are important. You may want to rest up, we don't know how serious anyone's injuries could get."

"Team 9, you guys are the enchanters. We need you to enchant the house. I have the list of enchants needed, so you can come get that when you are needed."

"Team 10, babysitters. I need you guys to watch Luna and Nashi while we build the house. I don't want them to get hurt at the construction site. You guys will be staying here."

Looking around, Lucy nodded to herself. "That is everything, we will start immediately. Let's go build a house!" Everyone cheered in agreement and excitement. Each group left to do their respective assignments.

It has been a few weeks and the house is nearly finished. Natsu's group finished destroying the house, mainly because he and Gray got into a contest, the winner was whoever destroyed the most. Secretly, Lucy knew this would happen which is why she put those two in the same group. All the other groups were just as efficient in their tasks.

The only thing that needed to be done was the enchantments and that was nearly finished. Everyone else was in the guild with the refreshments.

A few minutes past with the guild as rowdy as usual. Levy's group came in and everyone started cheering.

"We're done!" Levy shouted, a smile on her face and her hand on her stomach, which looked like it was about to pop.

"Finally!" Natsu grumbled, curling up on the bench next to Lucy. "I want to sleep in a proper bed!"

"Well we will be able to soon, we just need the furniture!" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. "I have ordered some but we will need to go on a few jobs to be able to pay for the rest of the furniture."

"Please tell me you bought a bed!" Natsu moaned, sitting up and putting an arm around Lucy.

"Nope," Lucy giggled, looking up at Natsu. "Because I already have one! I'm not getting rid of my bed, it is too comfy!"

"You can say that again!" Natsu replied, grinning. "Let's go! I want to see the house!"

"Okay, okay!" Lucy said, standing up. "Let me just get Luna and Nashi!"

Finding her children, she picked them up and thanked the babysitters group. Saying goodbye to her friends, she sent her spirits back to the spirit world and left the guild with Natsu behind her.

"Hey, are you ok," Natsu asked, looking slightly concerned. "You've had the spirits out for a few weeks, that must have drained your magic, a lot."

"I'm fine," Lucy replied, smiling weakly. "I got a lot of training done while I was away. You saw how many spirits I could have out when we were fighting Lisanna. It's just a little tiring, I've never had any spirits out for that long, let alone more than 1. I'll get used to it."

"Good," Natsu exclaimed, seemingly content with her answer. "Now, let's go home!"

Taking Nashi out of Lucy's arms, Natsu started running in the direction of the house. Lucy laughed, starting to chase after him.

 _I'm so happy!_ She thought to herself.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Evil**

"I wonder where Lisanna is right now," Lucy contemplates, talking aloud for everyone to hear. "We haven't heard of any news related to her."

"Luce…" Natsu whispers.

"Is it bad that I am worried about her," Lucy whispers, turning to Natsu with a few tears in her eyes. "I mean, after everything she did, and I am still worried about her!"

"It's ok, Luce," Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy, chin on her head. "It's just who you are, caring for anyone and everyone, even when they're bad."

"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy smiles into his chest.

"Argh!" a voice cries out into the darkness of a cave. "Can we hurry this up! I want to get revenge!"

"Patience, my child!" a deep voice grumbles in return, so loud it shakes the cave. "Dark magic takes time to learn, though you are nearly done."

"How long?" the more feminine voice whined.

"A month at most," the deep voice answered. "Lisanna, you will be the most powerful dragon slayer there is!"

"Let's hope that's strong enough, Acnologia!" Lisanna growled.

"Trust me," Acnologia walked out into the darkening entrance of the cave. "It will be more than enough."

2 months later

"Mamma!" Nashi called out, running towards the blonde. "Mamma look!"

Lucy looked over towards her 2 daughters, immediately dropping the book she was reading and walking over to Luna. She watched as her daughter produced a crystal sphere with what looked to be a solar system in it.

"Good job, Luna!" Lucy cheered, watching as her daughter turned it solid and held it out.

"For you, Mamma!" Luna exclaimed, placing it in her mother's hands. "I call it Luna sphere! I can make a crystal sphere that shows a place in space! Isn't it cool?"

"Very cool, Luna!" Lucy smiled, then holding up a key. "Do you want to show Lupus?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes, please, Mamma!" Luna cheered, jumping up.

"Lupus!" Lucy whispered, summoning the Wolf spirit.

"Hi, Lucy-sama!" Lupus barked, running around Lucy. Suddenly stopping, he sniffed the air, whimpering. "Lucy-sama!"

"What's wrong, Lupus?" Lucy asked, concerned for her spirit. "Is everything ok?"

"I smell…" he began to whimper, his tail between his legs and ears flattened on his head. "I smell evil magic!"

"Everyone, be on guard!" Lucy called out to the guild. "Lupus smells something with evil magic!"

"Aye, sir!" everyone called out in return, readying their magic.

"Happy can you go through the roof and see if you can see anything suspicious?" Natsu called out to his buddy.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, setting his fish aside and flying through the roof, which had a hole in it for the exceeds to fly up to and out of the guild.

A few minutes later, he came rushing it, flying straight into Lucy's chest, tears flying down his face.

"Happy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, patting the exceed on the head. "What did you see?"

"I-It… it was…" Happy hiccupped, his voice muffled due to Lucy's chest. Looking up, he cried out. "It was Lisanna and… and… and Acnologia!"

"What?!" everyone in the guild hall gasped.

"Ok everyone," Lucy shouted, climbing on top of a table. "We have prepared for an attack from Acnologia, but with Lisanna. I am guessing she learnt his dragon slaying magic. We need everyone ready for Plans A1 and D4. Go now! There is no time to waste!"

Everyone ran to their respective destinations. Natsu running up to Nashi and picking her up. Lucy picked up Luna and together Natsu and Lucy ran out of the guild and towards their house.

Once in their house, they ran down to the basement, opening the safe room and placing Nashi and Luna there. Lucy summoned Lupus and Aries to watch over the children. After they did that, they locked the room and ran back to the guild.

Everyone was in their respected places. Now all they had to do was wait.

"Did Levy go to the safe room?" Gajeel came over, looking a little worried. Natsu looked at Lucy who shook her head.

"I'll go look for her," Lucy said, standing up from her spot behind the bar. "We can't let anyone be out there alone, we don't know if Lisanna will try to…"

"And Levy's pregnant!" Gajeel growled possessively. "I don't want anything to happen to either of them."

"Don't worry, I'll get her!" Lucy stated, running out of the guild.

"Where's Lucy going?" Mira asked, washing some glasses.

"She is going to find Levy," Gajeel answered. "Levy didn't go with them to the safe room in their house."

"But Levy is in Masters' office," Mira explained, glancing at the guild door worriedly. "Didn't we tell you?"

"No!" Gajeel shouted, jumping up and running to the Masters' office.

"Luce!" Natsu yelled, jumping over the bar and running out of the guild in search of his girlfriend.

"Oh dear," Mira mumbled, dropping the glass. "This can't be good!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Dance of the Royal Stars**

"Luce!" Natsu called out, running around looking for the blonde. "Luce, where are you!"

"Natsu?" a weak voice called out from just around the corner. "Natsu?"

Natsu ran around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. Lisanna was there, holding Lucy by the neck.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out, tears streaming down her face. "Run!"

"Luce!" Natsu roared, gaining the attention of the white-haired girl who used to be his childhood friend.

"Oh well look what we have here," Lisanna called, her voice sickly sweet. "Natsu, I was hoping I would see you!"

Dropping Lucy on the ground, Lisanna turned around, facing Natsu. A sweet smile plastered on her face.

"I've missed you, Natsu!" Lisanna cooed, walking slowly towards the dragon slayer. "I've been thinking about you!"

"R-really?" Natsu asked, taking a step back.

"Yes," Lisanna stopped, a shadow crossing over her face. When it cleared, Natsu gasped. "I've been thinking of how good it would feel to rip you apart piece by piece!"

Gasping for air, Lucy started to stand up, with the help of the wall, "Leave Natsu alone!" she rasped.

Lisanna turned towards Lucy, who in turn gasped at the sight, "Oh look at this," Lisanna mused. "You are both trying to protect each other!"

"What happened to you, Lisanna?" Natsu asked, worry written all over his face.

"Oh, did you notice my new look?" Lisanna giggled. "I like it, do you?"

Lisanna was inhumanly white, as if she were a vampire. Her once blue eyes now a dark amber. Her white hair now had black stripes throughout it and when she smiled you could see that her teeth were as sharp as knives.

"Where did you go?" Lucy asked, warily clinging to the wall as she tried to make her way over to Natsu.

Lisanna, noticing this, walked over to the wall and leant on it, facing outwards. Turning her head, she glared at Lucy.

"Ever since I was banished from Fairy Tail thanks to you!" she pointed a long, ruby red fingernail at Lucy. "I was on a journey of my own, to become stronger."

"I was in the mountains, just wandering around, minding my own business, when suddenly a dragon came out of nowhere and scooped me up, taking me to his cave. When we got there, he transformed and guess who it was."

"Acnologia!" Lucy and Natsu whispered, looking at each other.

"Correct!" Lisanna chuckled. "And guess what! He taught me Dragon Slaying magic! Now I'm just like you Natsu!" she squealed, turning to face said man. "Now we can duel and see who is stronger, which I already know who is stronger!"

"Where is Acnologia?" Lucy asked, looking towards the sky. "Happy said he saw you with Acnologia!"

"Oh?" Lisanna growled, turning back to face Lucy while her body faced Natsu. "He's taking care of the guild."

"No!" Lucy shouted, starting to run in the direction of the guild. "No, how could you?"

"Easy," Lisanna muttered, head looking down at her feet as she started walking towards the stumbling Lucy. "They rejected me, so I destroy them!"

Swiping out towards Lucy, Lisanna scratched her arm before turning back towards Natsu. Lucy looked at her arm but quickly forgot about it when she heard a ground shaking roar coming from the direction of the guild.

"Go, Luce!" Natsu called out, moving to an attack pose. "Levy is in with Master in his office!"

"Be careful, Natsu!" Lucy called out as she sprinted towards the guild hall. "I want you back for dinner!"

"I'll be there, Luce!" Natsu muttered. "You better be there, too!"

"Now, Natsu!" Lisanna giggled, lifting her head again to look at Natsu. Her eyes were red slits and you could see black scales on her face. "It's time for you to die!"

"I think you're talking about the wrong person there, Lis!" Natsu growled, red scales growing on his face.

Running into the guild, Lucy gasped when she saw her guild members sprawled out on the ground.

"No!" Lucy screamed, feeling her energy reach its max. "No, no, no!"

Screaming, Lucy was suddenly enveloped in a pillar of pale pink light. Everyone in the town was alarmed when they saw this. Though, knowing that it must have been a mage, all the towns people went into their respective safe houses so they wouldn't get hurt from a magic battle.

After a few seconds, the light pillar started to fade and Lucy stood there, though it didn't look much like Lucy.

Her hair was a light pink, like Natsu's hair, though it was in a long ponytail going down to her knees. Her eyes were different colours too. Her left one was a golden colour and her right was a midnight blue. She had on a dark pink sleeveless vest and pale blue sports shorts. Her new combat boots were a dark maroon colour. If you looked close enough, you could see that there was gold, blue and pink scales in patches all over her body. Looking towards the sky, Lucy jumped up and climbed to the top of the roof.

"Acnologia!" she shouted an ultra-sonic sound wave into the sky. "Come here and meet your death!"

A chuckle sounded from everywhere, though Lucy could pick up the direction thanks to her new sense of hearing.

Turning around, Lucy quickly dodged an oncoming blast of darkness. Landing back on the roof, she looked at Acnologia. Glaring, she jumped down and stood in front of him.

"You will pay for harming my family again!" Lucy growled, her voice dripping with a murderous intent.

"Oh no!" Acnologia purred, walking, in his human form, towards Lucy. "I'm so scared of a new born Dragon Slayer!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, quizzical at what the Death Dragon meant. "I'm a celestial spirit mage, not a dragon slayer."

"Oh?" Acnologia asked, looking in amusement towards Lucy. "So that pillar of light wasn't from Draco the King of all Dragons? Did you not just learn all there is to know about Dragons?"

"I…" Lucy started, when suddenly a voice in her head warned her. **_He is trying to distract you! Remember what I told you in the pillar! Don't let him know that I gave you Celestial Dragon Slaying magic! He could try to take over you, just say what I tell you…_** Inwardly nodding, she turned to Acnologia and told him what the voice in her head was telling her to tell him.

"No," Lucy started again. "That pillar of light was just my power boosting to an incredible level. You should be scared; I have enough magic now to kill you all by myself!"

"Really?" Acnologia chimed, stepping back. "Why don't we test that theory?"

Transforming into his dragon form, Acnologia let out another blast of darkness, though Lucy easily dodged it.

"You're gonna have to try better than that!" she shouted out, jumping into the air and landing on top of the guild again. "I'm not just a normal mage now!"

"I can tell that!" Acnologia roared, sensing that her magic was indeed more powerful than his, _but she doesn't need to know that!_ "Why don't you try attacking me!"

 ** _He can sense that your magic is more powerful than his,_** the voice in Lucy's head explained to her. **_Just use a weak attack like, Shooting Stars, don't use your Dragon Slaying magic yet! He is trying to get you to reveal yourself so he can control you!_**

Nodding, Lucy jumped into the air, floating above Acnologia for a minute.

"Shooting Stars!" she yelled, pointing towards the dragon. "Attack the monster who wants to kill us all!"

A burst of light appeared and a magic circle surrounded the area where Acnologia was, when he tried to move out of its way, it followed him. Growling, he started to charge up another blast, but before he could he was hit by something hot and hard.

Looking up, Acnologia saw that a bunch of shooting stars were coming down at him. _Shoot!_ He thought, _I need to charge up, but I can't when something is hitting me!_

"What's wrong, Acnologia?" Lucy mused, smiling at the confused look on the dragons face. "Can't charge up your attack while being hit?"

 _Dang, she's smart!_ Acnologia growled again.

Suddenly, swiping out at the girl, who in turn lost her concentration in an attempt to dodge the claws. Before she could look at the dragon she saw darkness. A blast of darkness hit her as she screamed out, falling to the ground.

Hitting the cold hard ground, Lucy groaned in pain. **_Now is the time to use your Dragon Slayer Secret Art, but use Shooting Stars again to stop him from attacking you while you charge up!_**

Standing up, Lucy repeated her before done actions before landing on the roof again. Closing her eyes, she started chanting.

"Stars of the Heavens, hear my call,"

"I need the power given to me to reach a whole new level,"

"Help me overcome the evil that plans to destroy all that we love,"

"Love,"

"Courage,"

"Compassion,"

"Give me the power of the Stars!"

Opening her eyes, she started to glow with a golden light. Turning to look at a startled Acnologia, she shouted, "Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Celestial Dragon: Dance of the Royal Stars!"

Leaping up, she started to punch and kick Acnologia in a graceful dance. Wherever she hit Acnologia, shooting stars started hitting relentlessly, until finally, Lucy landed gracefully on the ground and clapped her hands twice. All the stars disappeared in a cloud of glitter and smoke.

When the cloud disappeared, you could see Acnologia on the ground, not moving a muscle. Lucy walked over to the body of the dragon and summoned a sword of light, piercing the heart of the dragon.

"The weakness of darkness is light." She whispered before leaving and heading back into the guild. _Is there any way to heal them?_ She asked the voice in her head. _Even Wendy is unconscious!_

 ** _There is one way, but you will only be able to heal a max of 4 people with the amount of energy that you have left._** The voice responded, sounding reluctant to tell her.

 ** _It is called Star Search; it searches for the people who are going to be most useful in the situation you are in at the moment of use. If they are injured or unconscious, it heals them and wakes them up._**

 _Tell me how to use it!_ Lucy exclaimed in her head before listening to the voices instructions.

"Searching Stars,"

"Find the souls of those who will help,"

"Find them,"

"Heal them,"

"Wake them,"

"Have them help me in the mission of good!"

A bright white glow surrounded Lucy as 4 glowing orbs went around. One went to Wendy, one to Mira, one to Master and one to Cana. After each had found its person, the guild was filled with light and when it was gone, Wendy, Mira, Master and Cana were standing up, looking around confused.

"Lucy!" Mira shouted in glee as she spotted the blonde-turned-pink.

"Mira…" Lucy smiled in joy before everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Poison**

"Lucy?" a voice sounded from above the sound of waves. Opening her eyes, the blonde looked around.

"Lucy!" the voice shouted, gaining the attention of said girl.

Lucy looked and saw her mother, who was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Mamma?" Lucy called out, instantly knowing where she was. "Not again!"

"Why are you here this time?" her mother asked, sitting on the ground on the other side of the lake.

"I- I don't know," Lucy answered honestly, looking down in her lap. "I think… I think that Lisanna's nails were poisonous. That would make more sense as to why she only scratched me."

"Are you here to join me this time?" her mother asked, voice going a bit deeper before returning to normal.

"No!" Lucy shouted, looking up at the evil spirit. "I still have a family!"

"Too bad," the spirit said, changing into its original form. "I'm here to take you to hell!"

Suddenly, the spirit jumped up and grabbed onto a string that suddenly appeared on the ground, one end tied around Lucy's ankle. Pulling, the spirit started to drag Lucy off the island and into the water.

"No!"

"Luce!" Natsu shouted, grabbing onto his girlfriend. At first he hadn't recognized her, but as soon as her scent hit his nose, he knew that this was his girlfriend. She was lying on a bed in the infirmary, blood rushing out of the scratch that Lisanna had given her.

"Wendy!" Natsu called out, summoning the little dragon slayer. "What's wrong with her?"

"That cut," Wendy whispered, pointing to the scratch mark. "Had poison in it, she is on the verge of death… again!" Wendy collapsed, in a pool of tears.

"She's going to be fine, right?" Natsu asked hopefully as he put Wendy on one of the beds.

"N-no, there is something t-trying to take her," Wendy hiccupped, not looking at Natsu. "I used a spell I learnt to see what she is seeing and it seems an evil spirit in the form of her mother is trying to drag her to hell!"

"N-no!" Natsu growled, turning towards Lucy. "I-if I go to sleep, she will wake up and she will be fine! She h-has to…"

Lying on the bed next to Lucy, Natsu held onto the blonde-turned-pink and started to fall into a deep sleep.

"Luce…" the dragon slayer mumbled, lying on the bed with the twins, now 6-years-old, asleep next to him.

It had been 2 years since Lucy's death. At first, Natsu was in doubt, saying that she was still alive, fighting for them. After 1 year, he became angry and had left for a month, destroying a faraway forest. He had come back and took the children and locked them inside the house.

He only came out when Lucy's funeral was being held. Natsu's had asked Wendy to preserve her body for as long as possible. After agreeing, Wendy placed a spell that made it so Lucy's body stays intact forever.

It was now the anniversary of Lucy's death and the twins knew that Natsu would need all the support they could give, so they were now sleeping next to their father.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Luce," Natsu muttered, quietly standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, he pulled out some sleeping pills. Placing them on the bench he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible, dark bags under his eyes and red eyes from crying every night. He was pale from not going outside and he looked like death.

"Soon," he muttered as he put the sleeping pills back in the cabinet.

Going back to the bed, he lay down and went to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Help**

"Why is it so itchy?" Lucy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, ready for the blinding light. Noticing it was dark, she quickly opened her eyes and started to sit up. "Why is it so… oof!"

Hitting her head on something hard, Lucy cringed back to lying down. Holding her hand up to her face she saw that she was super white. Pushing her hand forward she felt a hard roof.

"Am I in a coffin?!" she screeched, but quickly shut up when she heard voices.

"This is the grave of the last Heartfilia." One deep voice said.

Another voice, higher pitched but still male replied, "I bet there is a bunch of gold and high paying items in there."

"Hurry up, we need to dig it out before morning comes!" a feminine voice sounded.

"Yeah, if someone hadn't slept through their alarm, we would have all night!" another, higher pitched feminine voice grunted.

"I'm sorry," the 2nd voice said. "Let's just hurry!"

The sound of dirt being shoved and thrown was all Lucy could hear for a few minutes before there was the sound of a shovel hitting the… *shiver* coffin. The was a bit more shoveling, faster this time and then the coffin was suddenly being lifted, along with the sound of grunts.

"Finally!" the 1st feminine voice groaned in complaint.

"Well sorry, Princess!" the first male voice said. "It would have been quicker if you two were actually helping!"

"We are," the 2nd feminine voice said. "We are helping to pick out all the valuables.

"And picking the lock!"

"Just hurry up!"

The sound of the lock clicking made Lucy breath in shallower. If she were to be caught, well she didn't want to think about what would happen.

Suddenly, there was a blast of cold air and Lucy had to clench her teeth to keep herself from shivering. Opening her eyes, a crack, just enough so no one would be able to tell that she was alive, she saw 4 faces. 2 males and 2 females. The males were similar; both with brown hair but one had blue eyes and one had brown eyes. The two females weren't as similar; one of them had green hair and red eyes while the other had red hair and grey eyes.

"She's naked." The brown hair-blue eyed male said.

"We can see that, David!" the female with red hair hissed. She grabbed a cloth from the ground and put it on top of the blonde-turned-pink. Then the male with brown hair and brown eyes lifted her up and placed her on the ground under a tree nearby.

"Good job, Daniel!" David cheered. "I'm glad to have a brother who is willing to move a dead girls body."

"Shut up!" the girl with red hair hissed again. Both David and Daniel flinched visibly.

"Yes, Daisy," David muttered, reaching into the coffin. "Oh, Dana, I think you would like this!"

Dana, the girl with green hair plucked a golden necklace out of David's hand and clipped it onto her neck. "You're right, Hun, I love it!"

"You two love birds better not get any ideas!" Daisy hissed again. "We need to fill these bags and then put the body back in. Then we need to go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the other 3 saluted.

 _I need to get out of here!_ Lucy thought as she tried to move. Noticing that it was hard to move she tried to crawl to the other side of the tree, but of course, a stick she was sitting on cracked, earning the attention of the 4 grave robbers.

"Lookey, here," David grinned. "It seems the naked _dead_ girl, is a naked alive girl!"

"Bro, you know what this means?" Daniel grinned along with his brother.

"You'll finally get a girl!"

"Yeah!" Daniel started walking towards Lucy, who now, with her eyes wide open in fear. "But first, I think I should seal the deal, I wonder if she's virgin or not."

"I'm not!" she squeaked, trying to back away from the oncoming man.

"Oh well," Daniel muttered. "I'm a bit disappointed by that, but that doesn't mean that I can't do it!"

 _Natsu!_ Lucy screamed into her mind.

The man finally made his way to the blonde-turned-pink. Grabbing her by her pink hair, he pulled her up and started to kiss her neck. "Hmm, tastes like strawberries."

 _Natsu!_

"Luce!"

Sitting up, panting, Natsu looked around. "I swore I heard your voice, Luce," he whined, standing up and going into the bathroom.

"It's too much torture!" he said, reaching for the cabinet. "I'll be with you soon, Luce!"

Taking out the sleeping pills, Natsu opened the lid and poured them into his hand. Just as he was about to pour them into his mouth, he heard it.

 _Natsu, please help!_

Dropping the pills back into the bottle and throwing them into the cabinet, Natsu ran out the door and out of the house.

"I don't know where you are, Luce," he muttered, running in the direction of the cemetery. "But I will help you!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - I'm Back**

"Stop!"

"Stop screaming, bitch!" the brown haired man, Daniel, hissed as he tried to stop the struggling blonde-turned-pink. "I'm gonna do it one way or another!"

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed before the man slapped her across the cheek.

"Be quiet!" he roared, placing her against a tree.

Lucy whimpered as she struggled to get out of the mans' grip. Tears streaking down her cheeks as she felt the mans' roaming hand go over her near naked form.

Lucy's eyes widened in surprise when she smelt a smell that she longed for, smoke and campfires. Lucy screamed out, to the surprise of the 4 grave robbers.

Hearing the heavy footsteps of her partner she called out one more time, "NATSU!"

The man holding onto Lucy grabbed her by the throat, holding her up against the tree while she gasped for breath. "You won't be saying that anymore, bitch!"

"No one calls my girlfriend a bitch!" a dark growl sounded from the shadows. "Especially not a desperate grave robber!"

"Who's there?" Daniel's brother, David, called out, walking over to where his brother stood, still holding Lucy by the neck.

"Let her go," the voice growled again, this time sounding closer. "Before I rip you all into pieces!"

David put his hand on his brothers' shoulder, indicating him to put Lucy down. Grunting, Daniel dropped Lucy on the ground, where she gasped for breath.

"Show yourself!" Daniel shouted, turning to face the direction where the voice was last heard.

"Luce?" the voice sounded from the direction Lucy was in, though this time it was much softer. "Are you okay?"

Daniel and David turned around to see, "H-he's… He's Natsu Dragneel!" David stuttered, taking a few steps back.

"I- I thought she was talking about a different Natsu!" Daisy, the green haired grave robber stated, dropping the bag she was holding and turning to run. "We better get out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" a feminine voice sounded from the entrance of the cemetery.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he looked up from Lucy for a second before looking back down.

"You take care of Lucy and I will take care of these… things!" Erza commanded. "Take her back to Fairy Tail!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Natsu shouted, picking up Lucy and jumping over the fence. While he was running towards the guild, he could hear the screams of those who were left to face the wrath of the Titania.

Finally, at the guild, he crashed through the doors, thankful that it was starting to turn to morning so some of the members were in there.

"Natsu!" everyone shouted in glee of the return of their favourite dragon slayer, that is until they saw a conscious Lucy in his arms.

"Lucy!" they shouted, louder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Yes**

"What happened?" Levy asked her best friend as they sat in the infirmary, Lucy on the bed and Levy in a chair next to her.

"I don't really remember much," Lucy started to explain, recalling the horrific events of the past 2 years. "I remember fighting an evil spirit who looked like my mother, it was trying to drag me to hell and I didn't let it. I had a battle with it, though it didn't seem like it was 2 years!"

"Obviously you won," Levy stated, grinning at Lucy. "And I love your new hair!"

"This?" Lucy asked, tugging on her pink hair. "Yeah, this happened when I was fighting Acnologia!"

"Wait, you were the one who killed him?!" Levy gasped, disbelief evident on her face. "I thought that was Natsu?"

"No, Natsu was fighting Lisanna at the time." Lucy explained. "I came to the guild and saw everyone unconscious on the ground and then this pillar of light surrounded me and I learnt some new magic from this voice. After that happened, well it was all kind of a blur! The voice was instructing me on how to use the magic and I ended up killing Acnologia…"

"What magic?" Levy asked, curious as to this new magic.

"The voice in my head said it was… um…" Lucy began, trying to recall it. "I can't remem…"

 ** _Celestial Dragon Slaying magic, Lucy dear,_** the voice exclaimed. **_I am glad you made it back from the battle._**

"Celestial Dragon Slaying magic?" Lucy whispered, just loud enough for Levy to hear.

"What?!" Levy gasped, standing up from her seat. "You have Dragon Slaying magic?!"

"That's what the voice is saying," Lucy grinned. "So I guess so… Levy?"

Levy rushed towards the door and slamming it open she yelled out, "Guys, Lucy has Dragon Slaying magic!"

Lucy giggled as she heard everyone in the guild yell out, "What?!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Levy chuckled.

"Mamma!" two familiar voices cried out. Lucy hearing them, quickly stumbled out of her bed and to the door, holding the frame for support. Instantly, she was attacked by her two little girls.

"Oh my gosh!" Lucy cried, hugging the girls. "You two have grown up so much!"

"We missed you, Mamma," Luna started.

"And so has Daddy!" Nashi finished.

"Oh listen to you two," Lucy giggled. "You're finishing each other's sentences!"

"Luce?" Natsu called out, walking over to where the now pink haired mage was on the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out as she quickly stood on unsteady legs, trying to hug Natsu. Falling over, she was caught by Natsu.

Giggling, she kissed him on the lips, "Thanks, Natsu!"

As Natsu clung onto his girlfriend, they both fell down. Luna and Nashi crawled over and joined the circle for a group hug that was only broken when something fell out of Natsu's pocket.

The whole guild gasped, earning the attention of the family. Natsu looked down and grinned.

"Oh yeah," he started as he picked it up. "I bought this for you!"

Standing up, Natsu helped Lucy to stand and after a little while she could stand on her own. Luna and Nashi knew what was going on so they ran over to their best friends; Lily and Lulu.

"Natsu?" Lucy asks, looking up at her boyfriend in confusion.

Kneeling on one knee, Natsu looked up at Lucy. "Lucy Heartfilia," he began as he heard everyone including Lucy gasp. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and do the honors of marrying me and forever being my mate?"

Lucy started to tear up as she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a sob. She nodded vigorously as some lone tears dripped off of her chin.

Picking up Lucy's other hand, Natsu slid the beautiful ring on her ring finger. It had a golden band and a fire stone was held by key-shaped branches. Once it was securely on Lucy's finger, Natsu stood up and Lucy jumped into him, arms around his neck as she kissed him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - First Mission**

"Yay!"

Mira squealed in excitement, rushing up to the couple. "I demand to be helper with the planning!"

Natsu and Lucy broke apart as they looked at the white-haired barmaid, "S-sure, Mira!" Lucy grinned, hugging Natsu.

Suddenly stiffening, Lucy got an odd look from Natsu, "Luce? Are you ok?"

"Levy!" Lucy called out, turning to look towards her best friend. Instantly running over to Levy, leaving a confused Natsu behind. "When were you going to tell me?!"

"T-tell you what, Lu-chan?" Levy giggled nervously.

"That you have 2 children and another on the way!" Lucy smiled, hugging her best friend.

"What?!" Gajeel shouted, falling flat on his back as he started choking on his food.

"H-how did you know?" Levy stuttered, rushing over to Gajeel. "I haven't told anyone yet!"

"I thought you just…?" Lucy questioned, confused. "Didn't you just say that you needed to tell us?"

"N-no!" Levy cried out, holding a now calm Gajeel.

"Luce?" Natsu came up behind his fiancé. "I didn't hear Levy say that, are you sure you aren't hearing things? Unless…"

Natsu pondered for a moment before thinking of fire.

"Natsu now is not the time to want to eat fire!" Lucy cried out, walking over to her children. "We can get you some when we go home."

"I didn't say anything, Luce," Natsu grinned as he walked towards Lucy again. "That just proves my theory!"

"What theory?" Lucy asked kneeling down next to the 4 children.

"That you can read minds!" Natsu shouted so everyone could hear.

"What?!" everyone, including Lucy, shouted.

"Hmm, Gray think about something, unless that's too hard for you," Natsu exclaimed, looking at his friend/rival, earning an insult in return. "Just do it, stripper boy!"

 _I want to kick his butt!_

"Gray!" Lucy shouted, storming over to the ice-make mage and slapping him. "You will not be kicking Natsu's butt!"

"Jeez, Lucy!" Gray whined, holding his cheek. "Ok, someone else try, that was too easy!"

 _Lucy and Natsu will probably break up and I can have Natsu all to myself!_ A feminine voice sounded throughout the guild, though only Lucy could hear.

"N-no! That won't happen!" Lucy shouted, crouching down and holding her head.

 _Then I can kill her and control everyone again!_

"No! No! No!"

 _I just need to get out of this cage!_

"STOP!" Lucy cried out, holding her hands over her ears as to try and stop the evil voice. "Stop saying that! It won't happen! It can't!"

"Luce?!" Natsu cried out, rushing towards her. "Luce, what's wrong?"

When Natsu place his hand on her shoulder, she visibly flinched and Natsu could see the tears on her face. Instantly wanting to know what is wrong, Natsu put his arms around Lucy, instantly hearing what the voice was saying.

 _I'm nearly out! I just need to do this and soon! Soon I will have Natsu and everyone again!_

Letting go, Natsu stood up, face towards the ground.

"Natsu?" Gray called out, holding onto Juvia who was sobbing into his chest (caused by Lucy slapping him).

"She heard Lisanna," Natsu exclaimed, looking up. Everyone gasped, Natsu had a murderous look in his eyes. "Lisanna is planning to control us again!"

"But that's impossible!" Mira shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks. "She's in a cage!"

"She's figured out how to get out!" Natsu roared, startling everyone.

"Natsu?" the small voice of Lucy called out. Natsu instantly turned around and saw her sitting there, with fear in her eyes. Natsu knelt down and hugged her to his chest.

"It's ok, Luce," he whispered, reassuring her. "It was just Lisanna. They are going to take care of her now," he looked at everyone, pleading them with his eyes. "Right?"

"Yeah," Gray said, turning towards the stairs. "Anyone who upsets one of our family, deserves what's coming to them!"

With that, Gray and a few others went up the stairs and into one of the rooms. Natsu covered Lucy's ears as did Gajeel with Levy, Laxus with Mira and some of the others with the children. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the voices inside of Lucy as she whimpered at the sound of screams ringing through her head.

Screaming, Lucy covered Natsu's hands with her own, not stopping until Natsu had carried her out of the guild, following closely behind by everyone else. Everyone went to the Dragneel's house, sitting in the living room. No one talked, Lucy was sobbing into Natsu's chest. The 4 kids had gone into the playroom.

Mira was in the kitchen making some food while Laxus watched over her. After making the food, she brought it out and placed it on the table. Everyone was silent, not daring to say a word.

"Can everyone please stop?" Lucy whispered as she continued to sob into Natsu's chest. "I can hear everything; I don't want to!"

"Luce," Natsu whispered, looking down at his fiancé in concern.

"We need to find someone to teach her how to control her new power," Erza suggested, walking into the house. "I don't want something like this to happen again…"

 ** _Lucy, dear,_** the voice in Lucy's head exclaimed, gaining the immediate attention of the blonde-turned-pink. **_I can help you to learn and control your new powers, but I will need you alone, at best you can bring your immediate family!_**

 _How will I explain to the guild?_ Lucy asked the voice, still lying in Natsu's lap. _I can't just up and leave after that!_

 ** _I will send a mission,_** the voice chuckled. **_You will know which one it is! I am excited to finally meet you, Lucy!_**

 _And same with me,_ Lucy chuckled inwardly.

"Do you think it's safe to go back now?" Lucy asked, quietly.

"It sure is," Gray said, coming into the house. "You won't be hearing anymore evil voices…"

In the back, you could hear Mira choking back a sob, Laxus comforting her.

"I-I want to go on a mission," Lucy exclaimed, sitting up. "Just me, Natsu and the kids… to get my mind off of… this."

"Sure, Luce," Natsu said, patting her back. "It can be the kids first mission!"

"I'll go look for a mission," Lucy said, standing up. "You get the kids ready, ok?"

"Sure, Luce!" Natsu replied, his signature grin on his face. He was glad that his Luce was back on her feet and fighting again.

"I'll be back!" Lucy called out from the doorway as she ran to the guild.

 _Which one could it be?_ Lucy thought to herself, searching for a mission that calls to her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots something glowing slightly. Looking over, she saw in the corner, hidden from a non-observant view. Grabbing the mission, she read it;

 _Celestial Spirit Mage and Fire Dragon Slayer Wanted_

 _Need help to find something lost in forest_

 _Meet me in the Celeminda Forest, North Fiore_

 _Reward = 2 Million Jewels_

Laughing to herself, Lucy took the mission and ran back home.

"Natsu! I found a mission!" Lucy yelled out when she banged the door open. Looking around, she saw that everyone was gone.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked, walking up the stairs. She could hear giggling from the Master Bedroom.

Smirking, Lucy quietly crept to the door and put her ear to it. _Definitely in there,_ she thought. Leaning back, she grabbed the handle and slammed the door open, yelling out, "BOO!"

"Ahh!" the twins giggled as they rolled off of the bed that Natsu was still jumping on. He looked at Lucy and grinned, motioning for her to join him.

Complying, Lucy walked over, picking up her to children and placing them on the bed. Jumping up on the bed, they all held hands and started jumping and giggling.

After a while, they were all lying on the bed, still giggling.

"I found a mission," Lucy giggled, holding up the crinkled piece of paper. "It says it wants a Celestial Spirit Mage and a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Hey Luna, Nashi," Natsu exclaimed, looking at his daughters. "Wanna go on a mission?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"Good!" Lucy exclaimed, bouncing off the bed. "Now let's pack, it's gonna be a long journey if we don't take the train!"

"Wouldn't you being a Dragon Slayer now mean that you get motion sickness now?" Natsu asked, innocent curiosity evident in his voice.

"I guess so, yeah," Lucy grinned. "That just makes me more like you!"

They heard soft giggles and turned to see Luna and Nashi walking in, wearing Lucy and Natsu's clothes.

They burst out into a laughing fit again, before finally packing some things and departing on their long journey.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Draco**

After a few weeks of walking all the way to the Celeminda Forest, Lucy, Natsu, Luna and Nashi were all exhausted. Lucy was getting grumpy from all the whining that she could hear in everyone's heads and Natsu was starting to get restless from the lack of action.

Luna and Nashi were easy to look after, because Lucy's spirits could help with them, but Natsu and Lucy weren't as easy.

When Lucy had seen the forest she was running with a new found energy, leaving Natsu with the twins, though she came back a few minutes later, realizing that they were still where she left them. Grabbing Luna, she held onto Natsu's unoccupied hand, due to carrying Nashi, and took off at neck-breaking speed. Once they were in the forest, Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and led the family through the forest.

They reached a clearing in what seemed to be the middle of the forest and Lucy grabbed the mission flyer out of her bag.

"They should be around here," she said as she read over the flyer.

"Who?" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy in confusion.

"Me!" a deep voice boomed, shaking the trees and causing the birds to fly away.

"Who's 'me'?" Natsu asked, searching for the body of the voice.

Suddenly, out of the trees came a man, his golden hair in a high ponytail and his night sky blue eyes glowing in the noon sun. He wore a black jacket and blue sweat pants.

"I am Draco, the Celestial Dragon!" he explained, walking forward until he was standing in front of the family. "It is nice to finally meet you in person Lucy, my dear!"

"You were the voice in my head?" Lucy asked, genuinely curious. "B-but you said you were a dragon just now, how are you a human?"

"Some dragons can change into a human form, such as Acnologia," Draco explained in a deep voice. "Which, by the way, you did a very good job of killing him, Lucy!"

"T-thank you," Lucy murmured, blushing at the compliment.

"Wait Luce," Natsu explained, looking from Lucy to Draco. "One, you killed Acnologia?"

Lucy only nodded.

"You know this man… er, dragon?"

Again she only nodded.

"And he talks to you in your head?"

"Yes, Natsu!" Lucy sighed, looking at the dragon slayer. "He was the one who taught me Dragon Slaying magic!"

"And some of those other spells you used!" Draco added, looking pleased at himself.

"Ok," Natsu said. "What about the flyer?"

"Lucy here needed someone to help control her powers, am I right?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer. "She was worried that she couldn't just go off on a journey for who knows how long without everyone worrying, so I made that mission up so she could come here."

"And I wanted to bring you guys!" Lucy added, smiling down at her daughters, who were looking at the man in awe.

"Are you really a dragon?" Luna asked, curiosity overflowing in her eyes.

"Yes, I am," Draco chuckled, crouching down so he was eye level with the two girls. "Do you want to see?"

"Yes!" Luna and Nashi exclaimed, jumping in excitement.

"You may want to stand back," Draco warned the family, who walked to the edge of the clearing.

A glowing light emitted from Draco's body, blinding the family. When it was gone and they could see again, Draco was gone, but in his place was a giant creature… a dragon to be in fact. His scales shined like stars in the sun and his tail had moon shaped spikes on the tip. He had the zodiac signs on his face and when he opened his eyes, you could see the golden glow that shown from them.

"That's…" Luna started.

"Awesome!" Nashi finished as they giggled to each other, running up to the dragon.

"Are you really Mr. Draco?" Nashi asked, looking up into the golden eyes as he bent his head down.

 ** _Yes, I am my dears!_** He said into their heads.

"Why don't you talk normally?" Luna asked.

"Because I could shake this whole forest into nothing," he whispered… er, well tried to. He still shook the trees around the clearing until they were cracked.

"Oh!" Luna yelled, her ears ringing. "I hear!"

Everyone chuckled as they too felt the ringing in their ears.

 ** _Now, down to business!_** Draco said, shrinking back into his human form.

"We will start training tomorrow," Draco exclaimed, walking over to the family. "For now, follow me!'

Doing as told, the family followed the dragon-man until they reached a house. It wasn't a cottage that one would expect to see in a forest and it wasn't a mansion either. It was a nice, 2-storey house. When they went in, you could see the kitchen, living room and stairs. There were 2 doors on the bottom floor, one leading to the bathroom and one leading to the basement.

Going upstairs, there were 4 doors. 1 leading to the Master Bedroom and another to a bathroom. The other two doors lead to other bedrooms.

"This is a nice house!" Natsu grinned, looking through each door. Suddenly straightening, he turned to look at Draco. "If you're a dragon, then does that mean…"

"Yes, Igneel is alive," Draco stated, turning to face the Dragon Slayer. "But he is not in this world."

"W-what do you mean?" Lucy asked, walking over to hug Natsu.

"He, along with the other Dragons were trapped into a realm by some evil force," Draco explained. "I have been trying to figure out how to get them back, I just don't know how!"

"We can help!" Lucy smiled, looking up at Natsu. "We are Fairy Tail mages; we can do anything! Heck, I beat Acnologia on my own!"

"Yeah," Natsu smirked. "I'm gonna save my old man and all the others' dragons while I'm at it!"

"We can do that after your training!" Draco stated. "You can use those 2 rooms for tonight. Get settled in, I will be making lunch downstairs."

With that, Draco left the family to set up their rooms. No one noticed the shadow that crossed over the forest for a split second, expect for Lucy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Pregnant Again**

It had been a year since the Dragneel family had left for their journey. Sure, they had contacted the guild via iLacrima, but the guild was missing the rowdy family. They hadn't checked in for about a month and everyone was getting worried.

They didn't know it would have taken this long to complete this mission but the family had said that they were going to do some training with someone they met named, Draco?

They said he could help Lucy with her new powers and that the guild shouldn't worry. They would be back soon. Of course, that was over 6 months ago.

"Mira?" Wendy, who was sitting at the bench asked in concern as she watched the take-over mage wash the same glass over and over. "Are you still thinking about…"

"Don't mention it, please Wendy," Mira choked back a sob. "I need to keep myself busy, if Natsu and Lucy were here…"

"We're alive!" a sudden shout sounded throughout the guild. Everyone froze what they were doing, slowly turning to face the entrance to the guild. Everyone gasped and Cana even dropped her barrel.

"N-natsu-chan, L-lucy-chan!" Wendy cried out, rushing towards the couple. "We have all missed you!"

"We've missed you guys, too!" Lucy sighed, glad to be back home. "We have someone we want you all to meet!"

Looking at Mira, she read her mind, _Now I can go peacefully…_

"And, Mira?" Lucy said, walking over to the bar. Everyone gasped as they heard the sound of skin hitting skin. "Don't you dare think of leaving us! I may be able to control my powers but that doesn't mean I can tell when somethings not right!"

"L-lucy-chan?" Wendy asked, shocked at the celestial mage. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard Mira thinking…" Lucy started, looking at the barmaid who pleaded her not to tell them. "Never mind, I'll help you later!" she promised before walking back to her family.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my dragon," Lucy smirked at the astounded looks of her guild mates. "Draco, you can come in now!"

"B-but, won't he be too big?" Erza asked, looking around worriedly.

When a man walked in, everyone was confused. They were expecting a big dragon, with scales and claws. Instead they got a human.

"I am Draco, the Celestial Dragon King!" his loud voice boomed through the guild hall.

"Y-you're a dragon?" Cana asked, looking curiously at the well-built man. "You don't look it."

"Unless you want to rebuild the guild hall, again," Lucy warned. "You may want to ask that outside."

"Ok," Cana exclaimed, grabbing the barrel given to her. "I will wait 'til outside."

"Lucy, remember what you need to do?" Draco asked, looking at said girl.

"I remember," Lucy sighed, walking over to Levy. "One second, Levy!"

Said girl was startled out of her reading as she looked guiltily at Lucy. "H-hi Lu-chan!"

"Got something you want to say?" Lucy grinned, noticing the look on Gajeel's face. "Something important?"

"Why me?!" Levy cried out, grabbing onto her best friend. "Can you stop ruining surprises?!"

"Levy-chan?" Wendy asked, looking equally as guilty. "You do know that you're pregnant again, right?"

"How did you know?" Levy whined, dropping to her knees.

"I learnt a spell," Wendy explained, looking down at her feet. "It helps tell me if there is something wrong with someone, including if they're pregnant."

 _And I know who else is pregnant,_ she thought looking at Lucy. _Mira-nee is pregnant with Laxus's child, Juvia-chan is pregnant with Gray's twins, Cana is pregnant, but I don't know the dad… and you, Lucy-chan…_

"Stop that thought, Wendy," Lucy cried out. "Let me make an announcement before we have to leave again!"

Everyone turned towards Lucy and listened closely.

"This is what Wendy told me," the mage explained. "There are 5 pregnant women in this room. Levy is the obvious one. Then Mira, Juvia and Cana."

"What?!" Laxus, Gray and everyone yelled out.

"Who's the fifth person, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, looking over at an unconscious Gajeel.

"M-me," Lucy whispered, earning a yelp and a thump from a certain Dragon Slayer.

"Mira, you are hereby on family leave from being a barmaid, we will handle the rent for you," Master Makarov explained, walking out onto the balcony on the second floor. "Cana is banned from drinking until after her pregnancy. Juvia is on family leave with Mira, same with Levy. Also Lucy, I am sure you have something you need to do, so I will let you go, but as soon as it is done, you are to come back and relax."

"Master!" many complaints were heard throughout the guild.

"Silence!" he boomed, everyone instantly quieting everyone in the guild. "You will do as said. You are family and I will look after my family, that includes making sure the next generation arrives safely!"

After a lot of arguing, everything was settled. Mira was allowed to work in the kitchen, while Kinana and Laki did the hard work. Cana was allowed to have a max of 3 cups of alcohol a day during her first trimester. Levy didn't complain much, Gajeel offered to carry her books which she reluctantly agreed to. Juvia had to be held down by Gray because she was just that excited to be having his baby. Neither Lucy or Wendy told her it was news.

Lucy was complaining about having to be carried around by Natsu during her 2nd and 3rd trimesters, though, she finally agreed when he promised to be next to her at all times.

After Luna and Nashi had said hi to Lily and Lulu, the Dragneel (and Heartfilia, but we don't need to say that) family left for another adventure.

"Draco?" Lucy asked, looking down from the back of the dragon. "Where are we going?"

 ** _You know the answer to that, Lucy dear,_** Draco said into their minds. **_We are going to find my key!_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Finding the Key**

2 months of searching for Draco's key had led them to an unknown part of Fiorre. It didn't even have a name. Natsu and Lucy were sleeping on a bed made of cloth while Nashi slept in the fire and Luna slept on a rock that was not covered by the trees. Draco was watching the family from his spot.

 _They really are something aren't they,_ he thought to himself. _Would you agree? Calipso?_

"Who's Calipso?" the voice of Lucy sounded quietly in the night.

"She was my queen," Draco whispered back, looking up at the night sky. "She is in the spirit realm, stuck there for eternity."

"Why?" Lucy asked, still lying next to Natsu. "Why would she be stuck there; doesn't she have a key?"

"No, she does not have her own key," Draco growled, thinking back to that awful day. "It was destroyed by the same evil force that trapped the dragons in that realm."

"I'll help you out," Lucy promised, looking up at the night sky. "I promise! And a Celestial Spirit mage never breaks her promise!"

"You say that like there are only female Celestial Spirit mages," Draco mused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am the only Celestial Spirit mage apart from Yukino, who is a friend. She had 2 zodiac keys." Lucy explained, pointing to the constellations of Yukino's spirits. "Pisces and Libra."

"You know," Draco stated, looking at the mage. "You really are special."

"Tell her something she doesn't know," a gruff voice grunted. Lucy and Draco looked to see Natsu lying there, eyes open and looking at the two.

"Natsu?" Lucy smiled, leaning into his chest. "Thank you, both of you!"

"What for?" Draco asked.

"You have both helped me a lot," Lucy explained, as though she was stating the obvious. "Natsu, you have always been there for me, no matter what and Draco, you helped me to control my powers and told us things that you didn't have to."

"Isn't that what nakama are for?" Natsu asked, sitting up with Lucy. "We help each other and protect each other. We can tell each other anything and will always be there through thick and thin. That's what a true nakama is."

"You're right," Draco smiled, looking back up at the stars, looking at a particular constellation. "You want to learn about one more constellation, Lucy?"

"I thought I knew them all," Lucy exclaimed, confused.

"There is one, my favourite, for Calipso," Draco sighed, pointing to the group of stars. "Her true name is Cassiopeia the Queen."

"Oh, I know that one!" Lucy exclaimed, looking up at the stars. "It consists of 5 stars in the shape of a hook."

"That is correct," Draco said, slightly surprised at the mage's knowledge. "And I guess you would also know of my constellation?"

"Of course," Lucy giggled. "It is one of my favorites; Draco the Dragon. It consists of 15 stars. I couldn't find much information on it in books, but I really love it."

"Interesting," Draco murmured.

"What's interesting?" Natsu asked, looking at the dragon-turned-human.

"All this knowledge and you could become the Princess of the Stars, but you can't because of all the events that have happened. Maybe in an alternate universe?"

"I have heard of the tale of the Princess of the Stars," Lucy explained, tapping her finger on her chin. "She is a young Celestial Spirit mage who, once she acquires all the Celestial Spirit keys starts to glow and transforms into a beautiful princess."

"That is true," Draco exclaimed, still shocked at the knowledge this young girl possesses.

"But, you are right," Lucy sighs, looking up at the stars again. "The events that have happened so far do not match up with the story."

"We should get some sleep," Draco said, lying against the rock he was sitting on. "We have to find my key tomorrow."

"Yeah," Natsu yawned. "And get you back to the guild, Luce."

"I know, I know," Lucy giggled, feeling her stomach. "Gotta rest for the newcomers."

With that, they all fell asleep, not noticing the shadow creeping through the forest.

"Ok!" Natsu shouted, jumping onto a rock. "Where should we start?"

"Well, I should be able to sense my key if we get close enough," Draco explained, looking around.

"Mamma!" Luna whined, her eyelids demanding to fall down. "I'm tired!"

"Draco, do you know what Luna would eat?" Lucy asked, earning a confused look from the dragon. "I mean, Natsu and Nashi eat fire, I eat starlight, but what would Luna eat?"

"What type of Dragon Slayer is she?" Draco asked.

"Luna, sweety," Lucy exclaimed, picking up her daughter. "Do a dragon roar, ok?"

"Ok, Mamma," Luna yawned, facing the sky. "Moon dragons roar!"

A column of light went up through the clouds. Draco hummed a tune as he thought of what Luna could eat.

"Let me try something," the dragon said, pulling something out of his pocket. "Luna can you roar into this?"

He held out a container to the little girl and quickly closed it when she did as she was told. Shaking it a bit, Draco pressed a button on the container and offered it to Luna.

"You should be able to eat it now," Draco smiled, watching the small girl start to sip from the straw that was hanging out of the container. Her eyes lit up immediately and she started gulping it down.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, watching in amazement as her daughter ate her own magic.

"Well, it takes dragon slayer magic and turns it into something edible for that same Dragon slayer. Since Luna can't exactly eat the moon, this is one of 2 ways for her to re-energize. The other is eating moon stone which is rare."

"Can I keep it, please, Mr. Draco?" Luna asked, finishing her meal.

"Of course!" Draco said, grinning at the happy look on the young dragon slayers face.

"Let's go find your key now," Lucy said, turning around to look for Natsu. "Natsu?"

She looked around, unable to see her fiancé and started to panic until she heard his voice.

"Luce! I think I found something!" he yelled from the right of them. Following the voice and smell of the fire dragon, Lucy led Luna, Nashi and Draco to an old cottage that Natsu was standing in front of.

"Do you think it could be in here?" Lucy asked Draco, turning to see that the dragon was nodding.

"Yes," he answered, walking towards the entrance. "I can sense my key nearby. This is most likely the place where it is."

"Come on then!" Natsu exclaimed, pushing everyone in. "We need to hurry and get Luce back!"

"Natsu!" Lucy whined, not liking being pushed. She was going to continue when she suddenly stiffened, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Luce?" Natsu asked, concerned.

As if in a trance, Lucy started walking into the house on her own, ignoring everyone. She walked through the doorway and down the stairs that were the only thing in the house. Everyone followed behind her, concerned by her strange actions.

Lucy continued walking, not being able to control her body. She couldn't even speak and she was scared. Suddenly stopping, Lucy opened a door and walked in, trying to slow down so that the others could catch up.

"Luce?!" she heard Natsu call and this time, whatever was controlling her body turned. Looking at Natsu. He gasped when he saw the pain in her eyes. _Help me!_ She told him through her mind.

"Draco? What's wrong with Luce?" Natsu asked the dragon as Lucy turned around again, heading towards a pedestal.

"She could be reacting to my key," Draco murmured, pained by the force his key could have on someone. "It could be controlling her, pulling her towards it."

"Can't you stop it?!" Natsu asked, looking at Lucy who was now walking up the steps to the pedestal.

"Not until she is touching my key," Draco grunted as he started to shine. "I will see you all very soon, I am sure."

"What?!" Natsu yelped as Draco burst into a cloud of colourful glitter.

Lucy was standing at the pedestal and was reaching for the key that was on it. She touched it and suddenly felt herself able to control her body again. Grabbing the key, she turned around with a smile only for it to disappear when she noticed Draco was gone. Luna and Nashi were looking around for said dragon.

"W-where's Draco?" Lucy asked, walking over to Natsu. "Wasn't he with you just a second ago?"

"He said something about seeing us all very soon?" Natsu shrugged, examining Lucy. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah," Lucy exclaimed, showing a thumbs up. "I felt like I wasn't able to control my body, it felt so weird!"

Lucy held up the key, looking at it. It was a crystal clear key with a dragon like figure on the top.

"Come on," Natsu called out, taking the hands of Luna and Nashi. "Let's get out of this place!"

"It gives us," Nashi started, looking at her sister.

"The creeps!" Luna finished as she met her sisters' eyes.

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed, looking behind her at the pedestal. Something didn't seem right, it was as if the shadows were watching them.

When they left the room, something started to form in the shadows, a man, but all you could see of him was his evil, white grin.

"You're very observant, Miss. Heartfilia!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - The Start of a New Adventure**

Natsu, Lucy, Luna and Nashi had just arrived back at the guild, again. Lucy showed off her new key to everyone before demanding that they go home and sleep for 10 weeks. Of course, this was a minor exaggeration. Lucy was actually asleep for nearly a week before Natsu got worried and called Wendy to _fix_ her.

Wendy just said that Lucy was tired from all the walking they had done. Lucy was perfectly healthy and just needed some relaxation, though Wendy woke Lucy up so that the mage could eat. She still hadn't recovered all of her body fat from when she was in a coffin for about 2 years.

Lucy was in her final stages of pregnancy and the Master had forbidden her from making a contract with any new spirits, afraid that the over use of magic would be bad for the baby. The Celestial Spirit mage and Celestial Dragon Slayer reluctantly agreed, wanting a healthy pregnancy.

One day, Natsu had gone out of the house and come back 2 days later, worrying Lucy a lot. When Natsu did come back, Lucy was banging on about how she had wanted to go out of the house but because he wasn't there, she wasn't allowed to.

Natsu apologized by taking her to her favourite restaurant where they nearly cleared the place of food. Lucy started crying when the owner started to say stuff about banning them from the restaurant and Natsu had to carry her out before she had a full on tantrum, apologizing to the owner.

Finally, the time had arrived when Lucy was forced to stay in the infirmary until she had delivered and it didn't take long for her to go into labor.

After hours of restless worrying, Wendy came out and said that Lucy wanted to see Natsu, who immediately ran into the infirmary.

"Luce?" he asked, looking at the girl. Noticing her hair was back to normal, Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, motioning for him to come over. "Come meet Igneel and Layla!"

Natsu went over to the blonde, sitting on the bed next to her. Lucy passed a bundle of blankets to Natsu who held onto it and moved some of the blankets to reveal a sleeping face with pink hair surrounding her head.

"That's Layla," Lucy whispered, taking the baby back and handing another to Natsu. "And this is Igneel."

Natsu looked at the bundle of blankets and immediately saw the blonde hair sticking out from them. Moving the blankets, a bit, Natsu smiled when he saw the happy face of his new son. His eyes were brown like Lucy's, but slanty like Natsu's.

"I love them, Luce," Natsu smiled, placing the bundle of blankets back into her arms. "Now Luna and Nashi have two new siblings!"

"Yeah," Lucy smiled, looking at the new additions of their family.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from outside. Natsu stood and walked over to the door, opening it a little. Shocked at the sight, he told Lucy to stay where she was and quickly ran out.

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia?!" a deep voice boomed from outside. "Bring me the Princess of the Stars this instant!"

* * *

 **Hey guys, this is the last chapter of the series. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you are looking forward to the 2 new series I am working on; The Dragon Isles and The Princess of the Stars.**

 **The Princess of the Stars and this series are going to "make a baby" and create another series. Give me some name ideas for it, ok? I'll give you all the people who suggested names at the start of the first chapter of the "baby" story.**

 **You don't have too, I'm just having trouble with coming up with names for the "baby" story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you are all happy with the story. I am working on a wedding chapter that I will upload once I think it is perfect, so look forward to that, and other than that, I have nothing else to say.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and I will see you in the next adventure!**

 **Bye!**

 **Yours truly, PrincessGalactic**


End file.
